Better
by Hanyou Deamon
Summary: What’s a girl to do when suddenly she’s the princess of a gang? Flirt with the hotter members of course! But what if things get too out of hand? Based on the song Better by Plumb. Wild Ones/Bleach/Vampire Knight/Furuba fic. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. In The Garage

Summary: What's a girl to do when suddenly she's the princess of a gang

Summary: What's a girl to do when suddenly she's the princess of a gang? Flirt with the hotter members of course! Wild Ones/Bleach/Vampire Knight/Furuba fic.

Hey it's me! Yeah….Having issues….so I started a new one! Hope this one makes it far! I don't own Wild Ones, Bleach, Vampire Knight, or Furuba. And possibly something else if the plot develops any… The song Better by Plumb, which is what this fanfic is based on, doesn't belong to me.. Neither does the song, In the Garage by Weezer. The whole reason this chapter is named after that song is because it is as random as the song. There's humor and like, every other genre I could cram in there. Yeah. Anyone that you don't recognize from any of those belongs to me unless I say otherwise.

Chapter 1: In the Garage

I thought he was joking in the car. I honestly did. Seriously, what would you do if your supposedly dead grandpa showed up on your doorstep as your only blood relative to come whisk you away, an on the way, he told you he was the head of a gang?

Yeah, I laughed too.

He scowled, his gray hair so neatly combed under his hat starting to refuse to stay in place. "This is nothing to laugh at Karin! I'm serious!"

"In Japan!!" I gasped out, not done giggling. "In Japan, too!! What is it, the BINGO-on-Saturday-nights gang?!"

He sighed, obviously irritated. "You'll just have to see."

"Whoopee. Another surprise." I said sarcastically. "I bet I'll see my brother that isn't suppose to exist too!" Hey! You wouldn't be gracious either if you're parents died only two weeks ago and now you were whisked away to some strange country! True, I was half Japanese, but that didn't make me eager to see Japan in any way. Yeah, that special feeling I got when I stepped off the plane? It was me barfing in a near by trash can. What? I get way sick on air planes!

My stomach growled at me queasily and I frowned as I looked out the window. "Why couldn't we have just taken a boat?"

"Because I have a feeling you'd have been more uncomfortable on a boat." He said dryly.

I scolwed. It had been idiotic of me to blurt out, when he first told us we were going to Japan, that I had a picky stomach. Basically, anything stable, sterile, and sweet-smelling doesn't set off my gag reflexes.

We pulled up to a large house where several scary looking Japanese guys were running around, looking anything but ordinary and organized.

"Believe me now?" My uncle asked in that same dry tone.

"No.." I lied. What? It was a little bit more believable now that the Japanese guys were in view, bowing as the shiny Volvo drove slowly down the long driveway.

He pointed. "Those armbands have my personal insignia on them. It signifies that every part of them belongs to me, whether they're loyal or not. The same goes for you." He patted my shoulder, though his words sent shivers down my spine. This guy was formidable and scary!

I glanced, curious. The armbands held a complex design of squares with a flower in the middle I recognized as the cherry blossom. The family flower. Cute. I really was related to this wierdo. Our last name was Sakura, after all.

We came to a halt and the driver opened the door for my grandfather.

I gathered my checkered bag, my carry on item, and was about to open the door when someone opened it for me. I looked up, astonished, to see a tall orange haired boy.

He looked down at me and muttered a greeting in Japanese along with his name, which was Dan.

I stared. I couldn't help it. The guy was hot in rough kind of way. He was wearing a white jacket over a tight black shirt, with a belt holding up baggy gray pants. On his arm was my grandpa's armband.

Yes. This hottie was a gang member.

I snapped out of reverie enough to reply in Japanese my name. Karin.

"He knows.." My uncle came around and offered me an arm as I got out of the car. "He and a couple of others around his age are supposed to protect you."

I took the arm. "Oh…kay…?" Since when did I need protection? I knew my self defense. A punch to the nose here….a kick to the shin there…maybe an extra kick to the-

"I didn't know you could speak Japanese.." My uncle interrupted my thoughts as Dan slammed the door.

I nodded. "Well, my father didn't want me completely ignorant of my heritage. I only know a bit though."

"I have a feeling you'll pick it up fast." He replied. His dry mocking tone was really starting to irk me…

"Is this a habit of yours?" I bit back. "Getting these feelings?"

A man popped in our path and replied in fairly good English, "Oh sure! Boss always gets smart feelings!"

I gasped and took a step backwards, surprised. I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Dan looking a little irritated back down at me.

"So is this Miss Karin, boss?!" A whole bunch of gang members started to crowd us. I was glad I spoke a little more Japanese than the average American student. My grandpa disappeared. Unhelpful old….

"She's sekushi!"

"You baka! No crushin' on the boss's granddaughter!"

"Hey! Leave Ryu alone!"

"Yeah!"

A scuffle broke out, people crashing their fists into one another.

Dan said something in Japanese that I didn't understand. He had a marvelously low voice. He pulled me behind him and yelled something at the crowd. I distinctly caught the words "shameful" and "Karin-sama".

The crowd stopped and everyone bowed to me with a chorused, "Gomen no sai, Karin-sama!"

Unable to remember the words for "don't worry about it", I smiled and waved my hand dismissively.

Dan grabbed me by the elbow and steered me swiftly into the house.

We entered into the kitchen, where a silver haired boy sat, eating an apple. He wore a black shirt with a high collar and the same kind of baggy pants as Dan. He waved to Dan, glancing at me. "Is that…?"

His voice was nice too. Grandpa had some hot guys in his gang.

"Yeah." Dan let go of me. "She just barely got here and already she's causing-" He said some words I couldn't understand, but I could guess their meaning.

My eyes narrowed and since I had no words bad enough to call him in my limited Japanese vocabulary, I childishly stuck out my tongue.

"She speaks Japanese." Observed Mr. Hot-n-Silver.

"Only a little." I replied.

He took another bite out of his apple, decidedly uninterested. "Hmmm…."

"Your turn to-" Dan said something else I didn't know. "-tonight Zero."

Zero, Mr. Hot-n-Silver, nodded and continued to stare out the window.

Dan gently pushed me up some stairs.

I felt Zero's eyes fall on me all the way up the stairs. I wondered if my butt looked okay…

"This…is your…room." He said in halting English, pushing open a door.

I was impressed. English? For me?

The room was your ordinary four white walls with a window, a bed, a nightstand, a desk, etc. My luggage had already been delivered up, which wasn't much. Uncle had insisted it be sent to me separately. I now had a sneaking suspicion he wanted to check it for something…

I nodded in satisfaction and sat on the bed.

Dan turned. In Japanese, he said. "I'll be in the house if you need me." And he shut the door.

I wished I knew how to say, "I don't need you, I want you" or something else witty and sexy in Japanese. Or would that be too forward, I wondered…

I pulled my suitcases into the closet and pulled my MP3 out of my checkered bag. I'd unpack later. Right now, it was Karin's daily nap time. I pulled on the large headphones; you know, the kind that totally cover your ears and give you the impression of ear muffs. I pressed play and sunk into a world of the soundtrack from Pan's Labyrinth and dreamless sleep.

When I was finally awake, Zero was sitting in a chair right next to the door, staring at me. I started. "What the-?!"

He was suddenly there. He put a hand over my mouth and whispered, "You're loud." In fluent English.

I blushed. He was so close…

"Dinner's over. If you want to eat, we can go downstairs." His voice was soft and low, but disturbingly emotionless.

I pushed his hand off my mouth, remembering to be angry. "Why're you in my room?!" I hissed.

"Because I was ordered to protect you during the night." He pointed out the window.

Sure enough, it was night. I blinked. "But…what about Dan?"

"He's your day guardian…for now." He sat on the sill of the window, looking for…something… honestly, it was a little creepy.

"What do you mean for now?" I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"We switch off. There's three of us. Every week." He looked back at me. His eyes were so weird…like a grayish silver…

I nodded and, to my embarrassment, my stomach growled. I blushed and Zero raised an eyebrow. "You said something about eating….?" I prompted.

He sighed. "Follow me." He started out the door.

I followed, enjoying the comfortable silence that fell between us. This guy was way straight forward. I liked it.

Dan was in the kitchen with a couple of other guys. They were all laughing. I shrunk back a little, still unsure as to whether or not I should trust anyone.

"So you're babysitting her during the day now?" Guy number one asked, grinning.

Dan frowned. "Yeah." Did that guy ever smile?!

"Who gets night shift?" Guy number two asked.

"Zero."

"Lucky dog!"

"Shut up! We're not suppose to talk about Karin-sama like that!"

"So?" Dan shrugged and took a drink of…something…"She's just like the other girls."

Zero stepped in suddenly, dragging me behind him. Let's just say I didn't want to get in the conversation. "No she isn't." He said softly, meaning me.

I peeked out from behind him shyly.

They all glanced at me, quickly got up, and bowed respectfully, muttering fervent apologies; all except Mr. Dan of course.

He got up nonchalantly, bowed slightly, and left without another word, leaving his glass there.

The other two apologized themselves out of the room and Zero and I were left alone again.

"What's with people around here?" I wondered aloud. "I'm not a princess." Though I enjoy the pampering… I added in my thoughts.

"You're a close relative to the boss. He doesn't want you hurt or used in inappropriate ways, even if people are just talking." Zero replied in a robotic way. His lack of emotion was starting to rub me wrong…

I frowned and opened up the fridge. "Does he really care all that much?" I mean, c'mon! I hardly knew the guy!

He shrugged.

I took that as an 'I don't know' and let him be. I had more pressing matters to attend to, as my stomach so plaintively reminded me every five seconds. I settled for an apple, seeing as nothing looked remotely edible. "Who cooks here?!" I asked, shutting the fridge with my foot.

He shrugged. "Whoever's on cooking duty."

I pulled a face. "Well I'm cooking from now on!" I set down my apple and reopened the fridge. I shut it with another face. "Maybe after someone goes grocery shopping…"

Zero turned his head quickly but I could see he was smiling.

I grabbed a kitchen knife and jumped up on the counter, sitting my butt on it. "So do gangs in Japan have names like gangs in America?"

"I guess." Was his reply.

"What're we called, then?" I asked. I was really getting into this whole gang thing, and that slightly disgusted me. The knife slipped and I cut my thumb. "Ow!"

He took the knife and the apple away, cutting it skillfully. "We, as in everyone but you, are the Shinde Sakura's."

I uneasily wrapped my thumb up with paper towels. My stomach was acting up again…

"Oh, so I'm not part of this motley crew of weirdos?"

I saw the ghost of a smile on his face again, but he kept his eyes trained on the rapidly slimming apple. "We aren't weird. We're normal compared to most people. What you were seeing was everyone's closest secrets. It's what makes us all different." He threw the apple core in the garbage and pulled out a clean plate, setting the apple slices on it. "I'm sure you have secrets."

"Not embarrassing ones." I lied, snigging in mock self righteousness.

"Of course not, princess. Not knowing how to handle a knife and being related to the boss of a gang isn't embarrassing at all."

I eyed him steadily. Was he making fun of me? "I call that being normal."

"I call that ironic."

"I call that your problem."

"I call that my obligation to at least teach you how to protect yourself."

I folded my arms over my chest. "I can defend myself!"

"Hey." My grandpa's voice came from behind me.

I squeaked and jumped.

Zero's face had an infuriating smirk as he bowed deeply to my grandpa. "Sakura-sama."

He bowed back, only not as deeply. "My granddaughter hasn't been causing you any trouble, has she? I heard she has quite the record." Stupid dry voice. Stupid records.

"I'm sure that's untrue," Zero said politely, and I snorted. "…Unless she has a record for violently mishandling knives and loudly ousting our cook out of his position."

"Traitor." I muttered as my grandfather raised an eyebrow at me.

"How well do you cook?" He asked.

"I've memorized dad's Triple Chocolate Cherry Cake recipe from cooking it and I'm relatively sure of the rest." I replied cockily, hoping my grandfather remembered his son was a gourmet chef.

He glared at me, not unkindly. Probably trying to see if I'd stand down.

I stared back, unwilling to give an inch. Hey, what do ya know! We might actually be related.

"Okay." He moved off.

"Wh-what?!" I gasped, surprised he was so willing to hand his stomach's happiness over to a girl he'd barely met. He was a man, after all!

"You're my blood relation. I trust you." He smiled, then became serious, like he was briefing someone. "You're to report for duty at five thirty in the morning to cook breakfast before you go to school. Don't worry about lunch. We'll manage." My grandfather smirked. He smirked at me! "Will that work out Zero?"

"It will, sir." Zero said. "We will be switching our posts around then."

"Good." He nodded importantly and started up the stairs. "Good night Karin. I hope you know that around here, when we offer to take on a task, we do it."

It was a good thing I didn't have the knife anymore. My "beloved" grandpa would be in the hospital. That old jerk.

Zero slid the plate of apple slices to me. "You might want to eat. You need some rest, princess. There's a lot of us."

I groaned. What had I gotten myself into this time?

-

That night, I couldn't sleep. I mean, would you if this guy was sitting in a chair next to your door watching you? Yeah. Not comfortable. It didn't matter if he was hot. So, I watched some episodes of my favorite TV show on my IPOD. Go Pucca! Maybe I should just take on super human strength…that would solve all my problems…

I jumped when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned. It was only Zero. And, coincidentally, Dan.

I must've looked a little confused because Zero gently pulled my ear phones out and said softly, "It's 5:30 in the morning, princess."

I jumped out of bed, cursed, and pushed them both out.

They tried not to snicker as I slammed the door on them.

Jerks.

I hurriedly got dressed in the stupid uniform we had to wear, then popped out the door. "Ready to make breakfast!" Who cared if I didn't have any make up on? I'd put it on later.

They both raised an eyebrow at me and pointed towards the kitchen.

I rushed down and started on gigantic cheesy omelettes.

-

It took a while but I finally got the last one by the time people started to wake up.

Zero had long gone away to get some sleep, so I was left with rough and tough Dan. This kid was certainly a man of many words, in a sarcastic, exasperated sigh way.

He clapped slowly when I took off the apron. "We have twenty minutes to get to school and it's a fifteen minute walk." He pointed out.

I sighed in exasperation and rushed upstairs again, applying makeup and grabbing a couple of note books to shove in my messenger bag. Of course this would happen to me on my first day of school in Japan! I rushed down the stairs and realized I took seven minutes. I was screwed.

Dan shrugged as I looked at him, panicking. He said a word in Japanese and then, "—happens."

Yeah, I figured out what the other word meant pretty quick.

I scowled and dragged the reluctant guy out the door, where his comrades laughed at him because he was off to school.

I guess a high school education wasn't really a must have to join a gang here either.

He politely but firmly snapped his arm out of my grip. "So what if you're late? School's overrated anyway."

I sighed. "Because being late is bad." Bad. Do you understand this? BAD.

Apparently he didn't because he slowed down. "Well if the gates close, whatever. I didn't want to go in the first place."

Yeah. Way irresponsible.

I glared at him. "Look! I don't know about you, but I actually want to get back to America with my own money and not just borrow money from gramps!"

He glared back. "Get married, then."

"No!" I stopped, angry now. This kid, no matter how hot he was, was irritating me. "I'm not gonna get married just so I can go back home! You're such an idiot!"

"Then get money by being a-!" He said another word but I didn't need to understand to know what he meant.

That was uncalled for and absolutely horrible. I took a shaky breath. "Which way is the school." I asked, barely able to keep my voice even.

He pointed, glaring coolly at me. "Go straight then turn left and go all the way down til you see it—Hey! Where're you going?!"

I had already took off running. I didn't care if he was supposed to protect me. Boys like that were lower than dirt to me. They didn't deserve anything from me. Even my attention. Thus, I childishly decided to give him the silent treatment, which seemed a garrunteed solution at the time.

I was either a fast runner or he honestly didn't care if I ran away. I was voting the latter. But anyway, I managed to get way ahead of him. I caught my breath for a bit before entering in the gates. I pulled out my schedule and took a look at it. I headed towards my class, holding back angry tears a long the way. I was on time…but at what price…?

-

It was about five minutes after class started before Mr. Vulgar-Evil-Protector-Dude showed up. It seemed like he was recognized by everyone and the room had that feeling of a father welcoming back a prodigal son.

He took a seat next to me and I pretended to be riveted on my boredom-spawned sketches. It happened to be me beating him mercilessly in stick figure form. Hey, a girl can dream, right?

-

Finally, lunch came and I stayed in my desk, refusing to looke anyone in the eye.

Dan turned. "Hey I-"

He got interrupted when a bumch of people started talking to him.

I stood up and relocated. Childish, yes. But he deserved it. I stared out the window and wished desperately for home. It wasn't fair that I had to move all the way out here to live with a grandfather who I always thought was dead. It wasn't fair that mom and dad died either, but such was life.

I didn't eat my food.

-

After school, I was one of the first to jump up and run out. I was going to avoid walking home with him at all costs. I was in the middle of walking briskly out when a sleepy Zero with messy hair and clothes appeared next to the gate. He looked more than a little grumpy.

I hesitated then tried to sneak past via crowd.

Dan was there.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, tossing my back to Zero. It was all so swift and coordinated, I didn't see it coming.

Zero scowled at me, following behind. He obviously didn't get enough sleep last night.

I blushed as I caught people staring at us. I folded my arms angrily. "You can put me down now!" I said in English, completely forgetting Japanese in my anger.

"He can't understand you." Zero pointed out, still looking cranky.

"Then-!" I started.

"No."

Furious, I started to say every filthy word I had ever been taught, regardless of language.

Eventually I quieted and Dan put me down. We walked into a coffee shop and stood in line.

Zero turned to me. "What do you want?"

"Something smothered in several layers of chocolate." I mmuttered. I was having a bad day, okay?!

Zero turned to Dan and asked him the same thing, to which Dan replied, "A stiff drink."

"A drink wouldn't make you any less of an a ..."I muttered in Japanese. Yes. I knew that word.

He whirled on me, furiously opening his mouth.

Zero smacked him in the back of the head while ordering. He didn't even skip a beat! He finished and determinedly pushed us towards a table. "Sit." He commanded coldly.

I did so, refusing to look at Dan.

He sat down as well, scowling and rubbing the back of his head.

Zero calmly sat down between us and said, "I get a call from Dan that says, 'I think she's going to run' and sure enough, you do. Now, I'm wondering what happened and why it was so bad that you two had to wake me up." In Japanese. Yep. This guy was grumpy.

Dan just glared at him.

"He started it!" I muttered angrily. "He called me a…" I struggled with the word.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what it means in English?"

"Yeah."

"Ah. That's why you're so upset."

I swallowed angry tears. This was so unfair! Dan didn't even know who I really was!

Zero turned to Dan and started speaking fast fluent Japanese.

Dan didn't look at him or me but his angry look softened.

Our stuff arrived and I got a chocolate drink that was possibly the size of Mt. Fuji. But that was okay because even the whip cream was chocolate. Zero sure knew the way to smooth things over with me.

I put in a straw and started to suck it down moodily. It was AWESOME!

"And you," Zero turned to me. "Need to not try to run away again. It's dangerous."

"How so?" I raised an eyebrow. I still didn't believe I needed this whole protection thing. The 'escort the princess' thing was getting a little old.

He turned and pointed at the door.

In walked a couple of guys that looked a little rough, including a kid with white and black hair. They all had armbands as well except with a blue dragon on them.

Dan growled, grinding his teeth.

I swear, sometimes he is just like a dog!

The white and black haired guy noticed us. He nudged his friends and they all started their way on over.

"They're from an enemy gang. Ignore them." Zero advised, mostly for Dan's benefit.

That's easy. I went on sucking on my drink.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Sakura's women!" The biggest one grinned at us.

Zero twirled a bottle cap, looking perfectly at ease and totally sexy.

Dan, on the other hand, wasn't fairing so well. He glared at them, tense.

I'll admit it. I was scared. But I did what I was told and ignored them.

"Oh? What's this?" The leaner one leered at me. "Looks like Sakura's women have a-!" He said something I didn't understand.

Dan muttered something and Zero snapped at him before he finished.

"Ooo…pretty black hair…" The leaner one moved towards me. "Well, you gotta share, right? What's yours is ours. Cuz we're friends!" The bigger one chuckled unpleasantly as the leaner one put a hand on my shoulder.

It was like a bomb went off. All of the sudden, Dan was beating the crap out of the lean dude and Zero had me pressed against him, away from the fight.

The big guy swore and picked Dan up, throwing him.

Zero pushed me out the door as people started to gather.

The black and white haired kid watched us go out with cool gray eyes. It was more than a little creepy.

And, as things would have it, there were two more outside.

"Give us the girl!" The lunged toward us.

"Go!"Zero shouted, pushing me.

I stumbled and started to run. I only glanced behind me once to see that the white and black haired guy had spotted me and was starting to run. I swore and ran faster.

He was fast but I was faster. It took a while before he could catch up with me. When he did, I could hear him. Panic overtook me and I jumped, pushed off the wall, and then kicked him in the face.

He slid underneath me, not even losing a beat. I didn't even touch him!

I landed on my feet, crouching for balance, my shoes sliding on the asphalt so I came to face him.

He flipped up like a break dancer, smirking at me. "Someone knows their moves. You're not just any girl, are you?"

"Wanna find out?" I said, meaning to sound mean but it came out shaky. I clenched my shaking hands.

His eyes narrowed. "Yeah…but probably not in a way you're going to like." He came towards me, fast and hard.

I narrowly blocked one punch he sent my way and fell on my butt in the street.

He stood over me and smirked even more. "You lose." He reached towards me, just as Dan sent a flying kick to the side of his head. He flew away from me and Dan stood in his face, looking more than a little beat up. "Go!" He shouted, meeting the guy again as he came bearing down on him.

I gasped and scrambled up, running again.

I ran until I couldn't breathe anymore. I stopped to gasp for air and realized that the next house was grandpa's. I took another breath and ran down the drive.

Grandpa was running up it. Apparently, someone had called him.

Without even thinking, I crashed into him, hugging him and started to tremble. I couldn't breathe…

"Karin! Karin, are you alright?!" He looked over my head. "Where are Zero and Dan?!"

They skidded around the corner, breathing hard. Zero stood in front of Dan, so my view of him was blocked.

"We…got attacked again….after we…called you sir…" Zero swallowed air.

Grandpa cursed. "Karin, go to your room. Zero. Dan. My office, now."

I walked, shaking still, upstairs to my room. I closed the door and crashed on my bed.

-

When I finally woke up, someone was knocking on my door.

I got up slowly and oped it.

There was Dan, looking horrible and bloody.

I gasped. "What happe-Oh…" I cut myself off. I could be such a ditz sometimes.

He didn't say anything.

I opened the door wider and he picked up a box, carrying it in.

"Some of your stuff." He simply said, then sat in a chair. He winced slightly.

I grabbed a tissue and handed it to him.

He looked at me quizzically, but didn't take it.

I sighed and leaned down, cleaning up his lip. "You're bleeding."

His look softened and he closed his eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry…"

I squatted down. "It's not your fault." Grandpa was right. I was picking up Japanese fast.

"But it was…I shouldn't have lost my temper back there.." He said determinedly.

Guys just don't give up, huh? On the other hand, gramps probably chewed him out bad for it too.

"Stop talking." I said. "You're making your lip bleed more."

He scolwed, then winced. "I can handle blood, woman."

Huh. So I was "princess" and "woman" so far. I hated to see what the third guardian called me.

"Well I can't." I replied. Which was true…usually. For some reason, my stomach was fine.

He rolled his eyes. "Woman," He grabbed the tissue and leaned in a little.

I blushed, transfixed.

"Go unpack." He said softly. He pulled back and held the tissue to his lip.

I rose and turned, about ready to slap myself. I thought he was going to kiss me! I turned to the box and was pleasantly surprised to find my computer. I unpacked it quickly and was soon confused as to which cord went where. "Shoot." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Dan came over.

I pointed. "I have the big stuff set up but I don't know where these go."

He shrugged. "Can't help you there. Zero's the tech wiz."

I pouted. "But he's probably sleeping!"

"No, he's getting himself checked into a hospital." Dan said seriously. "He collapsed in the boss's office."

I gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Dan shrugged. "Didn't think you cared." He looked a little mad.

I threw a pillow at him, angry. "I may be new here but I'm not that heartless!" Conceited, arrogant, jerk!

He glared. "Fine then! Did you want to go see him?" His tone was mocking.

"Maybe!" I folded my arms over his chest.

"Then let's go!" He pointed to the door angrily.

"Fine!" I stomped out.

He followed me, slamming the door behind him.

We stalked out of the house, both too angry to speak.

Grandpa was outside, talking to his guys. They were all staring at us. "Where are you two going?" He frowned.

"To visit Zero." I said as Dan growled incohorrently.

Grandpa frowned even more. "Not after the attack today! Obviously, The Blue Dragons have no respect for borders anymore and the hospital is on the very edge of our territory!

I scowled and turned on my heel. Maybe, if I was fast enough, I could lock Dan out.

-

That night, Dan was still there. I suppose since Zero and the other guy weren't there, he had to stay awake all night. I was surprised that I was sorry for him. Judas, I was surprised that I was worried about Zero! I turned over in my bed and stared out the window. This was weird… A new country, a new house, a new life…maybe even a new love, if I got lucky. I smiled as my eyelids started to droop. Yeah right! My only two options that I was willing to consider were Dan and Zero, and somehow, they seemed uninterested. Especially Dan.

As I drifted off to sleep, I could've sworn I saw that black and white haired guy from the rival gang staring at me from outside the window…

That's it for Chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it!  
-Hanyou

In Chapter Two: Don't Stop The Music….

"A week's all it takes."

He stood up and started to approach me.

I folded my arms and pretended my heart wasn't fluttering madly in my chest. "Takes for what?"

He placed his hands on either side of me on the desk behind me. "All it takes…" He said softly, "To see who you really are."

Stay tuned and all that crap! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!! I LOVE YOUR INPUT!!


	2. Please Don't Stop The Music

Here's Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it! I would like to sincerely thank dylan90. And also, I would like to apologize. Dylan brought something to my attention as well as something else that came to my attention anyway. In chapter one, it says "uncle" instead of grandpa when Karin is getting out of the car. That's supposed to be grandpa. Also, Dan is not…….well…..Dan….he's Ichigo. I had to come up with a code name in case someone looked over my shoulder while I was writing and decided to make fun of me. Sorry!! You can beat me later!! I don't own anything but Karin….and Kat. Kat, I own your soul!! (Kat editor: SORRY GUYS I FIXED IT!! AND NO YOU DON'T!! And I own Black Lotus. Well, the title anyway. It's my idea. dylan90 You really made her day when she read your review. She was depressed, and then she read it, and she was almost hyper.) Anyway, enjoy! I got some ACTION in this one! shiny gleamy thing Song the fic is based after is Better by Plumb. Song the chapter's based after is Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna.

Chapter 2: Don't Stop the Music

The rest of that week was completely and totally boring for me. I never could understand why Grandpa signed me up for school a week before it got out for the summer…

My third appointed body guard was taking a "well deserved vacation" and couldn't be present for a while. That was fine with me, I thought dryly. I had enough of hot guys surrounding me to last a life time. Grandpa's paranoia ruled my life and I found myself growing increasingly irritated with him. I had to come straight home from school and anyone I talked to had to either be subjected to a search or extensive questioning. I gave up all attempts at normalcy and a social life immediately afterwards.

I wasn't having too good of a day on Friday. I slumped in my chair and barely listened to the words the teacher intoned. My pen wandered aimlessly over the paper. Yes. It was senior-itis in a more concentrated form. And I was only a sophomore!

All of the sudden, a folded up paper appeared on my notebook.

I looked up at the teacher then opened it quickly. Was someone attempting to contact me despite the strange restrictions?

Nope. It was Ichigo.

What's wrong, woman?

I smiled a little and scribbled back, Long week.

Suuuurrreee…

I sighed. I miss America. That was only half of it but that was all he needed to know. It wasn't like he could change my life or go against Grandpa's orders and lay off the questioning.

Japan not okay?

No. Japan's fine.

Then what's wrong?

No Starbucks. I hadn't actually been to one here so that wasn't a TOTAL lie…

Yeah. Right. That's not it and you know it.

I grimaced. Persistent, isn't he? I crumpled up the paper and didn't reply back.

-

I didn't see Ichigo for the last thirty minutes of school or so. That didn't really concern me. I was certain he was scouting out the area, determined to make my life even more miserable. I put my stuff together slowly, and trudged outside.

A lot of giggly girls ran past. I recognized them as Ichigo's fan club members. One of them had purposely dropped a notebook next to Ichigo the other day. Ichigo, thinking it was my notebook, gave it to me. I opened it up at home and read the raciest story EVER! Basically it was her and Ichigo…on a beach…one too many drinks, too many times…

Yeah. Nasty. I still couldn't bring myself to burn it, either…

Now they were rushing off where a crowd was gathering. Well this was curious. I tried to peek over people but, of course, I was way too short. I heard yelling…

"Where's your woman, Ichigo?!"

"None uv yer-" He said something vaguely familiar…"-business!"

"Aw we wuz just gonna mess around with her! Same as you!"

All the girls started yelling that they were Ichigo's woman and "you boys really shouldn't fight over me" kinda crap. I wanted to slap him. Ichigo was freaking on the floor getting his gut kicked in by two thugs and everyone was just standing there?! I shoved people out of the way, surprisingly angry. "Move!" I hissed. Everyone did, scared I guess.

The guy drew his foot back for another kick.

I jumped up and kicked him in the face. He yelled angrily and grabbed my foot, letting go of it once my other one connected with his chest. He gasped for hair and stumbled backwards, trying to breathe.

Ichigo groaned and pushed himself up.

I fell to the ground and stood back up, ready for action. A guy grabbed me from behind, wrapping an arm around my waist and grabbing my wrist with the other hand. "Got her! Let's go!"

"Let me go you jerk!" I yelled, struggling..

Ichigo was up in a flash. He snarled and punched the guy in the face, making him release me and reel backwards.

I ran to him. "You okay?!"

"Run!" He shouted, grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

We ran for a ways until he pulled me behind a little wall. I landed in his lap and he held me in place, tense all over. He had his head tilted up with a grim look on his face. He was listening for our pursuers.

The guys swore violently and ran past us.

He relaxed a little and looked towards the end of the wall, murmuring to himself, "I can't believe they came after us. This is our territory!"

Now he was talking to himself. Those guys must've done something to that brain inside that sexy cranium of his.

"Can I get up now?" I asked, poking his hands pointedly.

He scowled but didn't move his hands. "Why the-" Japanese. Maybe I wasn't so good at it… "-did you come after them?!"

I looked down, uncomfortable under his glare. "Um…" The truth was, I really had no idea. I just….acted… "I don't know…" I told him truthfully.

"Stop being stupid!" He snapped. "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you could've been in?!"

Angry tears burned my eyes. This sucked. Why did he have to be so unfair about it?

"A lot! You could've wound up dead in a gutter!" He was really angry.

Tears started to spill down my face.

There was silence before he said awkwardly, "Are…are you crying…?"

"No." My voice cracked. Judas, I was such a loser!

He sat there, frowning. Obviously, crying women wasn't his forte.

I jerked away from him and wiped my face on my sleeve. "Let's just go back to the house."

The house. That's what I called the place where I slept. There was no way in the seven levels of Hades I was going to call it home.

He nodded once, then again more firmly. He stood up and we walked back.

-

I didn't speak to anyone when we came back. Not that I did anyway. To make things worse, I was so depressed that I burned dinner.

Everyone watched, apprehensive, as I finished a simpler dinner. As soon as everyone sat down, I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door. I slid down it, my arms propped up on my knees.

Two seconds later, without fail, Ichigo was trying my door knob. I heard him sigh in exasperation and give up.

I stood up and collapsed on my bed, grabbing my IPOD and putting in the headphones. I blasted my music and started sobbing into the pillow.

I couldn't stand this. I hated Japan. I hated gangs. I hated violence. I hated Ichigo. And I couldn't ever go home.

I was so well immersed in my pity party that it took me a while to notice that my computer was completely hooked up.

Zero was back.

I sat up hurriedly and jumped for the door. My hand rested on it and I stopped. What would I say? Why would he care? Why didn't anyone tell me earlier? I really was going to have to change the way I was told things around here..

In the end, my hands left the door hesitantly and I logged onto my computer. I sincerely hoped Grandpa didn't have any computer whizzes around around. I was going to say some nasty things about the family business.

I pulled my email up and was bombarded with messages from my best friend from America, Kat. They went along the lines of this:

Karin, if you don't answer me in one day, I WILL file a missing persons report and contact CNN to bring this, so called, grandpa of yours to justice!

I winced and looked at the send date. I had ten minutes to go. I hastily typed a reply, right before she IMed me.

Yes, I am aware of the irony.

KAT18: YOU'RE ALIVE!!11

FUNKYLILMONKEY: I guess…

KAT18: What is GOING ON OVER THERE?!

FUNKYLILMONKEY HAS CHANGED TO KARIN13

KARIN13: Long story.

So I typed it up.

KAT18: 00 you gotta be kidding me….

KARIN13: Wish I was…

KAT18: Honey, don't listen to Ichigo. He's just a psycho path.

KARIN13: Yeah…but what am I gonna say to Zero?

KAT18: idk…glad you're better hot stuff! Let's go hit the town! ;)

I was about to type something along the lines of a snowball's chance in the realm of the dead, when my door came off it's hinges and crashed onto my floor.

And into my room stepped Zero, his hands in his pockets and a calm look on his face. "Hello." He said softly.

My breath caught in my throat. That was so unfair. He had just mutilated my door! And yet he'd been so smooth about it…

"Hey." I croaked.

"Having fun fraying the boss's nerves?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No." Which was the truth.

"Ah." He nodded absently, picking up a dismembered hinge. "Why don't you go tell him you're sorry while I fix your door, then?"

"O-okay." I got up, turned off the monitor, and started to walk past him. I stopped at the door and turned my head to the side. "Zero."

"Yes princess?"

I swallowed and looked down. "I-I'm glad you feel better…"

There was a weird but short silence.

"Me too, princess." He said softly. "Me too."

I smiled softly and walked down the hall.

I had seen Grandpa's room from a far ways away, but had never gone close to it. Apparently, it was unspeakable to approach him when the door was closed. I checked, nervous, then sighed when I saw the door shut. I turned around and walked back.

Zero was fixing the door, but he seemed different…

I shrugged it off and blasted Cuz I Can by Pink out of my speakers.

Kat was mysteriously offline. Hmm… I looked at Zero suspiciously.

He glanced at me then looked away.

"Did you…?" I started to ask.

He opened and shut the door, checking it. "Yes."

I turned bright red. After all, I had talked about how hot he was. "You…! You…!" I gasped, unable to speak.

He came over and sat in the chair next to the door. "You don't need to be so upset. I only read the part about Ichigo."

I breathed easier. Well that was okay.

"That means he likes you, you know. Him being abnormally protective."

That wasn't okay. "So he yells at me?!" I asked angrily.

"He was upset that you were in danger. He came and picked me up before you got out of school. He didn't say it out right, but I could tell he was worried about you." A weird note crept into his voice…bitterness…?

Right then, I wanted to say something way cheesy like, "But I want you!" Yeah…way not going to happen. So instead, I said, "He was?"

"Did you think he didn't care?" He looked at me, a burning curiosity in his eyes.

I looked away. "Why should he?"

"Because he's your bodyguard."

I scowled. "You're my bodyguard." I pointed out slyly.

He raised an eyebrow. "I care.."

"You don't really know me."

"I know you enough."

"I've only been here for a little over a week."

"A week's all it takes." He stood up and started to approach me.

I folded my arms and pretended my heart wasn't fluttering madly in my chest. "Takes for what?"

He placed his hands on either side of me on the desk behind. "All it takes…" He said softly, "To see who you really are."

"An ugly American chick who's too stupid for her own good?" I said weakly. My façade was fading fast.

"No…" He brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "You're lonely. Just like Ichigo…" His voice was barely a whisper now. "Just like me…" He stroked my cheek for a second before turning away.

"Zero…" I said, involuntarily.

"You need your rest, princess." He left.

I let my eyes drop to the floor and my hand floated up to my cheek. He had touched me. He had really touched me.

It took several minutes to get into my pajamas, but I did it. I laid in bed and stared out the window.. This was so strange…they cared….? Why…?

'You're lonely. Just like Ichigo...just like me…'

His words still hung in the air like someone had sprayed my favorite body spray all over the room. In my mind's eye, I imagined what it'd be like if they both really liked me. I had to smile at that. That would be both improbable and ludicrous. Maybe Zero might like me, but in my mind, Ichigo was still an enemy.

I hated to be broken.

-

The next morning, I woke up early and cooked pancakes as sort of an apology for the crappy dinner.

The guys stumbled in like a slow, steady stream, even the ones with hangovers trundling in eventually.

I hummed and took my breakfast outside, sitting at the base of the tree in the large yard. I got a lot of strange looks. I kinda got the feeling that was a little weird around here. I didn't care though. I was having a good day. I sat and wondered what I was going to do for the rest of the summer. Maybe I'd invite Kat up after talking to Grandpa…

My thoughts trailed off and I didn't notice when someone approached me.

"You're too much out in the open here. You might want to move inside" Ichigo said, standing above me.

I started then glared at him. Evil sneaky dude…

He looked away awkwardly.

I turned away from him, intent on completely ignoring the man.

"Look I…" He started, then sighed.

I turned my head a little, waiting.

"I'm sorry. I guess…I just got mad…" Ichigo scratched his head.

"Why.."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you get mad." I clarified.

"I…I don't know…" He sighed again. There was something else…like he knew but he didn't want to tell me…

I didn't press it. I didn't say anything, actually.

"You're not going to talk to me, are you?"

I mentally flipped him off.

"Is there anything I can do to get you to talk to me?"

Agree to die by my hands, I thought.

He cursed in exasperation. "You're impossible!"

I felt like crying. "I'M impossible?!" I stood up, jabbing a finger at his chest. "YOU'RE the one that's got me ready to jump out a window!"

He looked shocked. "Wh-what?!"

I bit my lip and turned away from him. "Just leave me alone."

He tried to say something but I walked past him and stomped upstairs. I slammed my door and crashed on my bed. I lazily looked at my computer. It was blinking CALENDAR in large red letters. Curious, I moved the mouse. What was so important about today?

I about passed out. "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY?!"

Ichigo burst in, bristling. He probably thought I was being attacked. He's such a good puppy. "What's wrong?!"

I quickly shut off the monitor. "Er…thought I saw a spider…"

He raised an eyebrow. "O-okay…" He stepped out and looked at me suspiciously before shutting the door.

I was sincerely tempted to go up to the door and say loudly, "You can come out now, Zero." Just to see what he would do. It'd pay him back if it worked the way I wanted it to… Instead I sighed and opened my email. I got an Itunes gift card from Kat. Aw…she was such a dear… I used it and bought the Tim Burton movies I didn't already own and a couple of other things. Like music.

Ichigo came in again. "Boss wants ya."

I sighed and trudged down, grumpy. This wasn't a good day for me to turn sixteen.

Grandpa was smiling, with something behind his back.

I looked behind him suspiciously, but he moved. Did he know…?

"Happy birthday, Karin!" He produced an offensive brightly colored package.

Yup. He knew.

Everyone fell flat on their faces. "IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!!"

"We have to celebrate!!"

"I'll get the presents!"

"Me too!"

"I'll get the cake!"

Irritated, I tripped the guy running past me. "No! Nonononono! No birthday!"

Everyone looked so crestfallen I about changed my mind. About.

"No birthday…?" My grandpa looked confused. "What do you mean?"

I shook my head over and over and made canceling motions with my arms. "No presents, no cake, no 'Happy Sweet Sixteenth', none!" Then I walked stiffly up to my room, with everyone staring incredulously after me.

Life was totally unfair! I was supposed to be home in America, celebrating with Kat and my parents and getting a hot date! Instead, I was in a house full of confusing weirdo men in Japan with a death threat hanging over my head if I even attempted to leave the house! "Maybe I'll just have a hot date with myself." I joked weakly, failing miserably at making myself laugh. I laid on my bed and watched Sweeney Todd via computer.

-

You know that annoying habit some people have? The one called eavesdropping? Yeah. Ichigo's a master at it. I'm sure he's so good that if he heard you making out with someone from down the hall, he could tell you what room you were in, who it was, and which part of you he was kissing.

Okay, gross example, but you get my drift.

So he happened to hear my little comment about a hot date and asked my grandpa for permission for ZERO to take me out. Yeah. Now I was sure he hated me.

So around seven o' clock at night or so, Ichigo came up and told me to put on something more "suitable". Jerk. So I angrily put on a tight tee shirt proclaiming me a rock angel and some holey jeans. These were out of spite. They weren't nice clothes at all. Cute, but not nice. I pulled my hair up and applied make up. As I touched the doorknob, I heard voices coming from outside it. I pressed my ear to the door.

"…going to go out with her when she belongs to you." Zero was saying.

"But she doesn't! She hates my guts! You heard her!" Ichigo said, a bitter note creeping into his voice.

Maybe he did like me…

"Then show her you don't hate her." Zero said simply.

"….FINE!" Ichigo exploded. "But where am I supposed to take her?!"

"The Black Lotus." Zero suggested.

There was a long silence.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Ichigo groaned. "I don't dance!"

"Just do it and stop whining."

I came out and leaned against the wall, my arms folded over my chest.

They stared for a second. I guess any guy would. I wasn't exactly ungifted in the appeal apartment.

"So why am I 'dressed up'?" I raised an eyebrow.

Ichigo swallowed. "Um…Come on." He turned down the hall.

Zero stopped him and whispered something in his ear.

He smirked and nodded.

I was now exasperatingly curious.

Zero nodded to me. "Happy Birthday. I'll have something for you when you get home."

I tried to say no but he just gently pushed me in the direction Ichigo was.

We approached a bright red Mustang in the driveway, the keys in Ichigo's hand. My eyes almost popped out of my skull. "We're taking THAT?!"

Ichigo sighed and opened the passenger door for me.

I sat in the seat and about died. It was the sexiest leather interior ever created by man!

He slid in the front seat, his black jacket blending with the seat. He put the keys into the ignition and smirked.

I stared. I couldn't help it. He just looked so sexy and so at home…

He looked at me. "What?"

I looked away. "N-nothing."

He pulled out of the driveway.

"So where're we going?" I asked softly, staring out the tinted window.

"Seatbelt." He reminded me, not bothering to put one on himself. As soon as I 'buckled up for safety', he said, "The Black Lotus. It's like a club for teens. No alcohol."

"Mmmm…" I nodded. "Do you dance?"

He sighed and leaned an elbow on the car door, curling his hand against his head. "No, but I got some friends there I want you to meet."

Oh, cruel suspense! What would this new place be like? Who were these friends? What did Zero have for me? What did he whisper in Ichigo's ear? And the big one, what was this all for?!

"Do you hate me?" He blurted out suddenly.

The question took me by surprise. "No!" I said, shocked. I didn't hate him. Maybe utterly despise the way he treated me, but never hate him!

He looked a little relieved.

"Do you?" I asked, curious.

"Do I what?"

"Hate me?"

"No." He said simply and took his hand down to drive with both.

Well that was a let down of an answer.

We pulled up to a brick place that vibrated with bass.

While I stared at the teens walking in, Ichigo parked, turned off the car, and opened my door. This guy was smooth AND quick. Bonus! Unfortunately, he had been wedged in so tight that when I got out, I had to squeeze past him. I looked down, blushed, then looked up again.

He had the weirdest look on his face. He was looking at the sky, a blush on his face. He looked down at me and I saw it intensify before he looked away again.

I finally got past, feeling very flustered.

The place was huge, dark, and smelled like cologne and perfume mixed with sweat. It was crazy and exciting and before I knew it, my adrenaline was spiked way too high and I was moving to the beat.

"There they are!" Ichigo called over the music, pointing at a black haired girl laughing with a red haired guy. The red haired guy looked almost too old to be there and the girl was way short compared to…well…anybody!

Ichigo pulled me over, excited now. He was in his element, apparently. He said hello and they all laughed at some inside joke. He held out his hand and pulled me over. "This is Karin. Karin, this is Rukia and Renji."

"Nice to meet you." Rukia smiled.

Renji nodded and grinned.

I nodded back and muttered out a 'pleased to meet you too'.

"You dance?" Rukia asked.

I nodded again and smiled.

"Well, come on!" She pulled me out on the dance floor.

After we danced, I came back to talk to them and we all got along pretty well. Rukia and I danced the most, Renji came out sometimes, and Ichigo not at all. He pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards, folding his arms over the top of the back and resting his chin on his hands.

"I think Ichigo likes her, babe." Renji told Rukia when we went to go get drinks at one point.

I choked on my virgin pina colada. "Huh?!"

Rukia smirked. "I think he does too. He's been watching you practically all night!"

I blushed. "So?" I muttered into my drink.

They both laughed.

"What do you mean, 'so'?!" Rukia poked me. "Go dance with him! Go have some fun!"

I looked at Renji, who was still snickering at me. Jerk…

I shook my head. "No. No, I can't…" But I really wanted to.

Rukia raised her eyebrow and turned to Renji. "I think I feel like dancing with you, Renji."

His face lit up. "Finally!" He stood up and they disappeared into the crowd together.

I didn't blame them. We had an interesting atmosphere going on now that the younger teens had left and it was mostly older, sweaty, more mature people here… it was getting pretty hot and heavy. I moved to stand next to Ichigo. "Hey."

"Hey." He replied.

I gestured towards the floor. "It's getting pretty crazy, huh?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

We let silence fall between us.

I swallowed then built up the nerve to ask, "You wanna dance?"

He looked at me, shocked.

To make it look not so awkward, I said, "If you say no, I'll beat you."

He smiled. He stood up, slow and steady and uber sexy like, and walked with me to the dance floor.

I can't exactly say what happened out there. All I know is that I felt so alive and it was all his fault.

When we came back off the floor, all we could do was stare at each other, panting.

"Car?" He gasped, dangling the keys.

I nodded and we walked out, waving to Rukia and Renji.

They were wearing disturbing smirks.

We got in, him opening the car door for me. We somehow didn't care now how close we were.

When he got in, he laid his head back on the seat and breathed in deeply, his eyes closed.

I watched, curious.

"I love the silence after going to the club." He explained, smiling.

I nodded and looked away, trying to calm myself down.

He seemed to be trying to do the same thing because he drew in a ragged breath and shakily turned the car on. We drove home in a strange silence.

When we got home, everyone was asleep already. Ichigo collapsed on the couch haphazardly, a sigh escaping his lips.

I watched him quietly, frozen in my flight upstairs to my bedroom. Flashing images of him ran through my mind…

He opened an eye lazily and glanced at me. "Go get some sleep, woman."

I blushed and nodded, heading for the stairs. Half way up, I heard Ichigo start to hum the song we had danced to. I smiled. Maybe I wasn't the only one thinking about it either. I continued upwards and opened my door.

Zero was sitting on the windowsill, engrossed in the fan girl notebook that had the racy stories.

I gasped. "What're you reading?!"

Zero looked up and his face turned apologetic. "I'm sorry…is this yours?"

I shuddered. "Heck no."

He smiled. "How was it?"

I suddenly didn't want to tell him anything about it, like it would crumble something and he would go away forever. "It was okay." I said evasively.

He gave me a strange look but shrugged and turned back to the notebook.

I grabbed some pajama's and went into the conjoining bathroom to change.

When I came out, he was blushing a bright red. "Do all girls think like this?!" He asked, sounding somewhere in between incredulous and agitated.

I laughed. "No! I certainly don't!" Or did I…? I shook my head. No. I didn't. I sat on the bed and started to brush out my hair.

He started. "Oh! I almost forgot…" He came over, something behind his back.

I looked around him, curious now. When he pulled it out, I almost passed out again.

It was a ring, silver with a ruby embedded in it. On the inside was inscribed the words, 'In the end what makes you broken, makes you better'.

My hands flew to my mouth and I gasped. That looked EXPENSIVE!!

He looked worried. "You don't like it?"

"No! No!" I said quickly. "I love it!"

He looked relieved. "The guys pitched in. So it's a mutual gift."

Well that put a damper on it a little but still….

I took it and slipped it on my middle finger. It fit perfectly. Tears came to my eyes. This didn't make any sense.

"What's wrong?" He looked a little anxious.

"You guys…" I put my hands to my face. "Why are you doing this? Why're you going through all the trouble…?" For a stupid foreign girl who didn't deserve anything at all. I started to cry. It wasn't right. I didn't deserve this.

That's when everyone else piled into my little room. Apparently, the job Zero did on fixing my door wasn't good enough to hold up to twenty-five men leaning against it to hear. They all fell on my floor like gangster ken dolls. My grandpa, obviously the ring leader, was underneath.

His muffled yelling was enough to kick them into high gear and they squished Zero and me together, trying to fit in the room. Grandpa angrily pushed his way through the crowd until he got to us. He smoothed his hair and smiled at me, regaining his dignity with a speed I honestly admired. "Karin, we want you to be happy here. We care about you."

Now I was really crying. Judas, the ol' fogey was such a sweet talker! "Grandpa…" I sobbed.

He held out his arms and I hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me and everyone went, "Awwwww…" In a way only a group of big softies can.

Zero "Ahem"ed in a meaningful way.

The guys got the hint and they all wished me a 'Happy Bossday'(1) on the way out.

I laughed and wiped my tears away, thanking them.

My grandpa was the last to leave. "Here." He handed me the present I never opened, kissed my forehead, and nodded to Zero on his way out.

Zero bowed back.

I looked at the present in my hands, curious. It was expertly wrapped in shiny red paper so I KNOW someone from here didn't wrap it last minute. I tore it open carefully.

I dropped the paper and almost started to cry again.

In a Victorian curly picture frame was a picture of my mother and father on their wedding day, laughing and talking.

Zero picked up the wrapping paper and I came back to reality.

"It's time for bed, princess." He said softly.

I set the ring and the picture on the nightstand and ran a finger over their smiling faces. If I could just touch them one more time…talk to them again, even…if only there was a way…

I crawled into bed and snuggled under the covers, looking back at my parents. I supposed, in a way, I got everything I wished for. Well…except for being in America. But I saw my parents through a photo, made some new friends and hung out… I even got a hot date with Ichigo! …If you could even call it that… I still couldn't figure him and Zero out! I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to think of what my parents would say if they were alive.

Happy Birthday sweetheart…

We love you, Karin….

-

That's it folks! I hope you enjoyed it!

(1) - Apparently Japanese people mispronounce some things when they talk in English. Like 'Bossday' for birthday and 'Bossroom' for bathroom. Unless they're really good. Like Zero.

(Kat: I looked through this twice to make sure I got everything, so I'm pretty sure everything's OK. If not... Give Hanyou Deamon permission to beat me...)

In Chapter 3: (currently untitled)

He waited until my back was turned before standing behind me.

I stiffened.

"Promise me something." He murmured.

I swallowed and lowered my eyes. "Yes?"

"If you decide to enter the contest," He fingered a lock of my hair. "Don't get first place." He sat back down and delved into his book before I got my brains together enough to ask him why.


	3. Say Anything Else

Ah…

Ah….Chapter three…Now, regarding my Tsume story and me starting another fanfic, I'd like you to see my polls. I just wanted to know if anybody really liked it…Seriously, I read through it, and I'm almost certain I was on drugs. So check out the polls. I'm sorry I couldn't put this up sooner. I had to take care of some stuff in real life first. So anyway, I don't own Bleach. I don't own the song this is titled after (Better by Plumb). And I don't own the song the chapter is titled after (Say Anything Else by Cartel). I own Karin. I don't own any of the other characters in here besides Kat. Kat, I still own you. Thanks!

Kat: YEAH RIGHT!! Sorry this cameup so late peoples!! I kept forgeting to edit it... Finally, on my birthday, I remember!! I GOT THE COOLEST OUTFIT EVER!! Sorry... I'l stop. OH AND SHOES!! SMEXY SHOES!! K, now I'm done...

Chapter 3: Say Anything Else

Another week went by with nothing unusual. I got bored, seeing as I had no school and Zero and Ichigo were unintentionally giving me the silent treatment. They switched places, Zero watching over me during the day and Ichigo during the night. They'd answer my questions and exchange greetings with me, but nothing more. I was beginning to think my birthday was all a dream…

So, naturally, I turned to the kitchen. I started making the stuff Dad used to make, perfecting it until it looked wonderful and it was mine. I even started experimenting on my own.

Zero and Grandpa were my biggest critics. Apparently, Dad actually did inherit his cooking skills from somewhere.

Yeah, the cook I "ousted" when I got here? Grandpa. I about died imaginging him in the flowery apron that was always ready for me.

But this guy was funding my experimentations, so I had to make stuff perfect before letting him try. That's where Zero came in.

I swear, from the comments he made…

He always compared my creations to dishes I KNEW weren't normal middle class family dinners for an average family.

Oh! Did I tell you? He also spoke fluent French.

I was beginning to realize he was a little out of my league…

One day, it started raining. I got so depressed about everything that I made a measly breakfast of eggs and bacon.

Everyone glanced at me, worried, as I slipped out the door and stood on the wooden planks underneath the over hanging. I closed the door behind me, and pushed black strands of hair out of my eyes.. I sighed and sat on the wood, staring out at the rain.

Zero, of course, soon came out as well. "You shouldn't be out here, princess. You'll catch a cold."

"It'll give me something to do." I grumbled. I was angry with him for being so perfect. Why'd he have to do that?!

He sat down beside me, leaning his back on a beam that held the overhanging up, his arm propped up on one of his knees. He stared at me. "What's wrong?" He asked casually and softly.

Truthe was, I think I needed a hug. But there was no way I was about to tell him that. Instead, I shrugged, signifying ignorance and my unwillingness to tell anything.

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't know what's wrong?"

I wanted to yell at him that I was a girl and half of the time we don't even know what's wrong and we still cry. But I knew I'd start crying if I even opened my mouth. I could feel the tears coming. I bit my lip, trying to hold them in.

He cocked his head to the side. "Princess…?" He looked at me quizzically.

I turned my head away as a tear went down my cheek. Stupid tear ducts. Be rebellious! Ignore your feelings, Anakin!

Zero looked around and sighed. "C'mere…" He pulled me towards him.

Confused, I complied.

He wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on my head. "Everything's gonna be alright." He said softly.

I was so surprised. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his torso. I was hugging ZERO!

"Did I guess right?" He smiled.

I just nodded.

…How old was he…?

Random, I know. But I was honestly starting to wonder…

"You okay now?" He asked, pulling me back to look at me in the eye.

Are you kidding me?! Hug me like that on a daily basis, and I swear I will conquer Asia in a heartbeat!

"Yeah," I said quietly. "Yeah I'm fine."

He moved away and resumed his position on the porch, staring away from me.

I looked uneasily at the porch, unsure what to think.

-

That afternoon, it cleared up. The sun was beaming down on the house and several windows had been open to try to help the now hot still air circulate.

Part of that was my fault. I had been inside cooking again. This time, it was Thai food. It was extremely hot in the kitchen and I would've been in a tank and short shorts if it wasn't for the fact that Zero had immediately frowned when I suggested it.

"What?" I asked, wearily wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"No tanks. No shorts higher than your knee." He said, going back to his huge book. I think it was the Odyssey and it looked well used.

"Why?" I scowled. Nobody restricted my choice of apparel!

"You're in a house full of men, princess." Was all he said. He really was distracting. His silver hair was sticking to his face with all the sweat in a sexy way. He had on a button up shirt that he had almost all the way undone and rolled up the sleeves. Yet despite the heat, he sat where he was.

I blinked, shaking my head to try to get myself back on task. "Fine." I muttered, defeated.

"Miss Karin! Miss Karin!"

I looked up.

A guy with large sunglasses ran in, waving a flying. I recognized him as Ari, one of two twins in the gang. "Look!" He slammed it down on the counter.

I took the pot off the stove and walked over, wiping my hands on my apron. "What is it?"

Zero set down his book, curious as ever.

Even a few others had shuffled in.

Ari hopped from foot to foot in excitement. "It's a contest!"

I picked it up and wiped my forehead on my arm again. "A cooking contest…?" I wondered aloud.

"Yeah! You'd be awesome at it!" Ari gave me a thumbs up as people behind him murmured in agreement. "Look at what the Grand Prize is!"

I read it more carefully, turning to stir the noodles a little. "A party in your honor held by Kaname Incorporated…" I murmured.

Zero stiffened visibly.

I looked up sharply, but no one else seemed to notice.

He looked away, uneasily drumming his fingers on the counter.

"You could get introduced to REAL company, Miss Karin!" Ari pointed out.

"Yeah! Not lowlifes like us!"

"You guys aren't lowlifes!" I protested. "I like you!"

"Just go for it, Miss Karin!"

"We're right behind you!"

I pursed my lips and set the flyer down slowly. "I'll…think about it…"

Everyone seemed a little let down.

Well what do you think I was going to do? Jump up and scream I'd do it, or my name isn't Karin Sakura?

Unfortunately, that was exactly what they expected me to do.

Zero shooed them out, still uneasy, "Get going guys."

They all shuffled out.

Zero stood up and moved around the counter, leaning on it directly behind me. "You're not going to do it?" He sounded like he was fighting with himself over something…

I shrugged. "Don't know. I don't see why I should do it, you know? I mean, what the heck is this Kaname Incorporated anyway?"

Zero became very queit. "a very profitable company owned by a very powerful young man."

"Sounds a little like a romance novel…" I said in an offhanded fashion. "Or a murder mystery."

He smiled a little at that, but again there was this hidden anxiety I couldn't quite figure out. "Maybe."

I turned back to my noodles.

He stood right behind me, our bodies a little too close to call it a coincidence.

I stiffened.

"Promise me something." He murmured.

I swallowed and lowered my eyes to the noodles. "Yes?"

"If you do decide to enter," He fingered a lock of my hair. "Don't get first place." He moved away and sat back down, enveloping himself in his book before I got my thoughts together enough to ask him why.

-

That night, I cracked open the good ol' fangirl notebook, even though Ichigo was in the room. I could not sleep. I studied the way she wrote, more than the content. It wasn't that different from mine, when I did choose to write. Maybe this writing thing wasn't as hard as it seemed…

"We had a lot of rain today." Ichigo said quietly.

I looked up and nodded, a little confused. That was completely random.

"Saw you and Zero out there." His tone was a little harsher.

I thumbed through the pages absently. I wished the Ichigo from there would come out and replace the real one so he wouldn't say what I knew was coming.

But then again, I value my virginity over avoidance of uncomfortable subjects.

"Did you now?" I replied. I tried to concentrate on a part where Ichigo was saving the girl from being brutally murdered.

"He shouldn't have done that." Ichigo said disapprovingly.

"Mmm…" I glanced at him. "I'll be sure to tell him that next time he cares about why I'm crying." Unlike you.

I still wasn't happy with him. He was being mean and he knew it.

He looked at me, surprised. "You were crying?"

I didn't reply. I didn't need to. He was taking the whole thing into perspective now. I could almost hear the gears clicking.

Just to needle him a little bit more, I asked, "Why? You jealous?"

He turned away. "No." His voice went a little higher.

I stared at him, trying to figure out what the 'No' meant. I couldn't help but wonder…

-

The following morning, my mind was made up for me about the contest. Grandpa cheerfully threatened to pull the plug on my funding if I didn't enter the contest.

Zero was not happy and gave my grandfather the World's Only Genuine Respectful Glare. I am not kidding. It was definitely hostile but it was kind of subdued. I was beginning to think that gramps had saved Zero's life personally or something close to this. Maybe some day I'd ask.

After I agreed, the entire house was filled with celebrating men. There was beer EVERYWHERE!

Poor Ichigo couldn't sleep so he came down to hang out with Zero and I. Yes, I know I hated him. It's just…he looked so cute and a little sad when he came down with disheveled hair.

Zero and Ichigo ignored me and each other, choosing to either read or sleep. Both ventures were unsuccessful.

I pulled a cake out of the oven and set it on the counter. "Time to decorate."

All of the sudden, I was ambushed by drunk and not-so-drunk men.

"Oh that looks wonderful Miss Karin!"

"How're you going to decorate it?"

"I wish I knew how to decorate cakes!"

"You dummy! Yakuza don't decorate cakes!"

I laughed and shooed them out of the kitchen to the outside. "Get out or you'll never be able to eat this!"

Zero briefly touched Ichigo's shoulder then walked outside with the rest.

Ichigo looked up then set his head down again.

I smiled. "Tired?"

"Mmph." He replied.

I chuckled. "You want some coffee?" What? I had a plan!

He looked up. "Hmm?"

"Cah-fee." I said slowly.

His eyebrows knitted together. "Only you can make a kind offer sound like an insult."

I smirked. "And only you can sleep on my kitchen counter without getting kicked out."

"Oh? What makes me so special?"

"I feel obligated to look out for those who lack basic comprehension skills." Burn!

"Ah. I'll be sure to pass that on to Zero when I see him."

Cheater! No using the words I used before!

"Zero understands the word coffee. Now do you want any or no?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

I set to work making some and frosted some of my cake while I waited.

After a while, he said softly, "Heard you're going to enter that cooking contest."

"Oh you did, did you?" I asked dryly. I stopped and shook my head, disgusted with myself. I sounded like Gramps!

"And the grand prize is that party."

I nodded.

"Bet Zero's not too happy bout that." He murmured into his arm.

I half turned. Bingo. "Why is that?"

He 'hmph'ed softly but didn't reply.

I turned back to my cake. That was okay. I had leverage.

The coffee machine beeped and I got a mug out. I leaned over the counter and held it tantalizingly just within reach.

He sniffed appreciatively and reached for it.

I quickly and carefully jerked it out of his reach, smirking.

He frowned.

"Why." I said firmly.

He looked outside nervously and said in a low voice, "I can't tell you."

"Then no coffee." I smiled, wide and innocent, bringing the mug to my own lips.

"I ain't afraid of yer germs, woman." He snorted, watching the mug.

"You keep saying that," I sipped it. "And I'll drink it all, m'kay?"

He sighed. "Aw-!" He said something that made me spit the coffee back in the mug. He started. "You understood that?!"

"Regrettably, yes." I said weakly, setting the coffee down in front of him. Interrogation was over. Results? The information giver had a foul mouth. "Go ahead and have it."

He stared down at it, scowling.

I sighed. "What now?"

He pointed at it and looked up at me. "There's spit in this."

I put my hands on my hips. "I thought you weren't afraid of my germs!"

"That was before you spit in it." He pointed out.

"In America," I said angrily. "I had plenty of guys that would gladly drink that!"

"Why would they do that? They stupid?"

"It was as close as they were gonna get to kissing me!" I went back to my cake.

He stared at me, silent. He kept giving me that glare like he was trying to decide something about me.

I looked up, a little nervous. It was kind of creepy having him stare at me like that.

He kept his eyes right on me as he drained his coffee. All the way.

I started to tremble, my face and well…my entire body getting hot! I lowered my eyes from his but found the cake didn't have all my attention anymore.

-

That night, I kept freaking out about what I should cook for the contest. When they say 'Your best dish', it kind of messes me up. I don't know what I did best! I would've asked Ichigo, but the man was dead asleep. He had stayed up all day too. That was fine. What he had done was messing with my head more then the contest. He drank it. The whole thing. I stopped my pacing and stared at his limp form, draped in a sitting position next to the door on the floor. What did that mean? Did he like me?

Did he want me?

I shivered involuntarily.. No. It wasn't that. I probably unknowingly challenged his status as a man or something.

Yeah, that was it.

I stopped and put my head in my hands and groaned. I was never really good at lying to myself.

-

I had two days.

TWO. DAYS.

I was a mess. I still didn't have a dish set and the date was looming closer and closer. In a frenzy, I cooked everything I knew how to. Around noon, I ran out of supplies.. Depressed and exhausted, I trudged up the stairs to my room and collapsed on my bed.

Zero followed after shortly. He sat on my bed beside me. "Having trouble?" He was in an extraordinarily good mood. I wanted to hurt him.

I grunted into the mattress.

He ruffled my hair. "You'll get it. Eventually."

I turned my head. "How can you be so sure?!"

"Because your Grandpa just tasted the lasagna you finished and said that the man who cooked it would find himself with his very own restaurant. Funded by Sakura-sama himself."

I laughed.

He smiled and brushed some hair out of my eyes. "I believe in you. I promise."

I sighed. I guess I accepted Zero like me. It wasn't exactly hidden. He was pretty open about it. The only thing he hadn't actually done was verbably admit it. "Okay…I have to go shopping if I'm gonna continue though."

He raised an eyebrow. "Surely you can't be serious. You used up everything?"

I snickered. "I am serious. And don't call me Shirley."

He looked confused..

"Airplane? 1980's?"

He shook his head slowly.

I sighed, my fun ruined. "Yes. I did use up everything. We have exactly one apple and two pickles."

He rolled his eyes. "You're probably killing the finances. Can't you pick a hobby that's less…expensive?"

I smacked him with a pillow. "Shut it."

He laughed and grabbed the pillow.

We smiled at each other for a minute.

"Karin…" He said softly, reaching out. "…I wish you'd be more careful…" He started to stroke my cheek. "That contest could be dangerous."

I blushed and looked down. He was touching me…!

"You know I care about you, right?" He murmured, drawing closer.

I sucked in my breath, my face getting hotter. "Y-yes…"

"Then don't…" He placed a hand behind my head. "Do this…to me…" He kissed me softly.

I suppose I should have been thinking about his cryptic message, but considering I couldn't breathe and my head was using my neck as an axis, I was preoccupied.

He pulled away and looked at me beneath his lashes. "I'm sorry. I'm out of line." But he didn't move away.

And honestly, I didn't want him too.

"Who's gonna know…?" I asked shakily. I wanted him to kiss me again. I wanted to feel it one more time.

He smiled and cupped my cheek in his hand. His smile seemed sad, like he wanted to hold me but couldn't. "Ichigo would know." He said softly. "Ichigo always knows."

Talk about mysterious! I was beginning to think this was a horror movie instead of a chick flick!

I drew in closer. "And if he tells," I breathed. "I'll kick his butt." I did the kissing this time. I liked it. I wanted more.

And he didn't care.

-

After a while, kissing and speaking in riddles got a little old so we settled back to watch Sleepy Hollow, via computer, on my bed. He propped his head up with a hand an played with my hair. I laid right next to him, falling asleep. Cooking and kissing can wear a girl out, alright?!

Suddenly, he stiffened and uttered a low oath.

My eyes shot open and I glanced up at him worriedly.

His eyes narrowed, staring out the window. "What time is it?"

I looked at my cell. "Nine thirty."

He swore again and rolled away from me and off the bed.

Just in time, too. When he straightened up, the door opened and in walked Ichigo.

Zero quickly but formally bowed to me. "Goodnight, princess."

I feigned drowsiness and murmurd a "G'night." And rolled over.

Zero half smiled and walked out.

Ichigo glanced at him, curious, then at me. He pulled a chair up beside my bed and asked idly, "Whatcha watchin'?"

"Sleepy Hollow." I murmured, not faking my half-awake state now. I guess I was really wiped out.

He looked at me, his eyes narrowing.

I opened my eyes all the way and stared back, nervous. What would he do if he found out…? I inwardly scoffed at myself. How would he find out? Was he psychic?

His eyes widened, then narrowed again. "He kissed you!" He murmured, anger in his voice.

Now I was confused and frightened AND mad. "What's it to you?" I snapped.

"It's his job to protect you!" He snarled. "Not to seduce you!"

I sat up. "Oh, and like you weren't doing the same thing at the club!"

His eyes widened again and he looked away, blushing and scowling. "That's different." He muttered.

"How so?!" I snarled, extremely angry. "Is everything you do different?! Everytime I turn around, one of you is right there! I want to spend time with myself!" This actually wasn't the problem and was completely random, but it just came out.

He looked stunned. "Wh-what…?"

Angry tears welled up in my eyes. "Just leave me alone!" I curled up, wishing he'd just go away. I was so confused and angry. These guys were messing with my head.

He got up and looked at me, breathing in slowly.

I peeked at him.

His hazel eyes looked so big and sad, like a large puppy dog. He seemed so hurt and alone. "I'm…I'm sorry…" He looked away.

That big softie…

I waited until he was at the door. "Wait." I rubbed my eyes.

He cocked his head to the side, signifying that he was listening.

I opened my mouth and shut again, unsure what to say. Finally I said, "Sleepy Hollow's a scary movie to watch alone." That was so lame. That had to be the stupidest thing ever! Sure it might've worked in a chick flick, but this wasn't Made of Honor and Ichigo sure wasn't Patrick Demsy.

A large sigh racked his body. He turned even more and murmured with a slight smile, "You're confusing, woman."

"I'm a Sakura." I replied weakly, cracking a lopsided grin.

He sat on the bed next to me, but a little farther away now. I guess I had scared him with my outburst.

Nevertheless, I scowled at him playfully. "I'm not contagious."

Ichigo sighed, half exasperated, half joking.. "First you want me to go away! Now you want me to come closer?"

At that moment, I didn't care if Zero would be hurt if he found out that we were together. I didn't care if Grandpa found out. Even the gang knowing about Ichigo and I incited no fear within me. All I wanted was someone to tell me I wasn't crazy and everything would be alright. Tears started to spill out of my eyes at this thought.

Ichigo's face softened and he looked worried. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He moved next to me, anxiously studying my face.

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and tried to smile. It came out more like a grimace. I buried my head in my hands, putting my knees to my chest, and started to sob.

I heard Ichigo sigh again and felt him wrap an arm awkwardly around me. I turned into him gripping his shirt and getting him all wet.

I was so sick of Japan. I missed my parents terribly and Kat hadn't talked to me in a couple of days. I wanted the familiar sites of America; to forget kanji and just read in English! Why did I have to be here?

Now I knew I was just having a pity party. Grandpa and his gang had been unnaturally kind and put up with me on a daily basis. I was getting to know Japan pretty well when I was allowed to go out, and kanji wasn't that bad for me.

Ichigo buried his nose and mouth in my hair and inhaled. "You doing okay?" He murmured, still sounding anxious.

I took a shuddering breath, my sobs starting to subside into sniffles. "I guess…"

"I hope this isn't all my fault." He tensed.

"No." I said quietly, turning my head so my ear was pressed against his chest. "No, I'm just being a loser."

He scoffed at me lightly. "That's not possible."

I sniffed. "What planet's rules do you abide by?"

He chuckled a little. "A very pretty planet."

"It must have nice girls on there." I said slyly.

"No. Only one girl."

I yawned and closed my eyes half way. "Mmm…What does she look like?"

"Black hair, crazy attitude, nice smile…" He said softly.

"Nice legs?" Now I was really playing it up. I knew it was me! I thought. How could it not be?

"I guess…she never shows them off."

Was that a hint…?

"What if she doesn't like her legs?" I didn't. I thought they were knobby and thick and ugly. They looked like Sally's legs off of the Nightmare Before Christmas, except more awkward. Maybe that's why I was a klutz…

"Go to sleep." He said, looking at the movie instead.

Meanie. He totally ruined my fun. I yawned again and closed my eyes all the way.

An uncomfortable thought hit me as I almost fell asleep.

What if the girl on this planet of his…wasn't me? Lola and I looked alike. He could've been talking about her. My sensible mind scoffed at this. Lola had been wearing a miniskirt at the club that night and she looked extremely comfortable in it. Obviously, she showed off her legs a lot. I shifted against Dan, feeling better. That was it. It had to be me.

Unfortunately, I still fell asleep thinking, but what if it isn't?

End of Chapter 3! No preview for you this time….Sorry!

Kat: Again I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I'M GOING TO OLIVE GARDEN IN A COUPLE HOURS!!

-Hanyou Deamon


	4. Turn Me On Mr Deadman

Hey it's me

Hey it's me! Sorry it took so long…I had so much going on

and then I finally sat down and wrote Chapter 4 and then

people are bugging me to get another one out…So retarded!

Anyway, here's chapter four and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Vampire Knight, Fruits

Basket, Wild Ones, or any of their characters. I don't own

the song this fanfic is based after (Better by Plumb) and

I don't own the song the chapter's based on (Turn Me On

"Mr. Deadman" By Union Underground). I know it doesn't

fit. It's a crack one like the first chapter was. I'm

currently working on a playlist so you guys can hear the

songs their based after. In the meantime, enjoy!

Chapter 4: Turn Me On "Mr. Deadman"

Because of the argument the night before, I was permitted

to go into the grocery store by myself to get stuff.

Needless to say, I felt like a kid. I mean, come on! I had

worked hard and complained bitterly for this! Couldn't I

be allowed a little more leniency?!

Regardless of my opinion, Zero "escorted" me to the store

the next day. I would've been extremely bitter about this

if it weren't for the fact that he had his arm around me.

I shut up pretty quick if you know the right buttons to

push.

We reached the store and he pulled me into a hug, smiling.

"Don't get hurt. I'm a little too fond of you."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you are." And walked in.

I don't know what it is about grocery stores, but they

always get me thinking. I thought about everything

wandering up and down those neatly stacked aisles in

America.

Picking my way through the dairy section, I thought about

my relationship with Zero. Though it was still early, I

could tell he thought he was too old for me. I still

didn't know his real age and it was bugging the heck out

of me! Everytime I remembered to ask, he was off helping

with some argument or going out on errands for Grandpa. I

was seriously starting to wonder if this wasn't some kind

of ruse and Zero was grandpa's grandson too….

I guessed he was a sophomore or a junior in college but….I

could be wrong…

I put in a big tub of ice cream, making a mental note to

make peach cobbler. I knew for sure the tough guys at home

hadn't ever tasted it and I was looking forward to seeing

their faces.

I went into another aisle, idly looking at my shopping

list. My thoughts wandered to Ichigo and I smiled softly. The

guys always laughed at how tough he pretended to be.

Everyone knew he was a big softie on the inside.

But what about our relationship? I found myself thinking

as I bended down to look at some rice. Well Ichigo certainly

did assure me of his feelings this morning. He actually

went to Grandpa to ask for some alone time on my behalf.

And he stuck with it too, pestering gramps until I was

sure somebody was gonna get stabbed. He eventually

wandered over to my kitchen to tell me and then crashed on

the couch for some extra sleep.

I shook my head and grabbed the rice, smiling. Ichigo was Ichigo

and that's all there was to it.

I felt arms snake around my waist and I froze, shocked.

"Gotcha." Murmured someone in my ear.

I swallowed thickly as I realized that the someone behind

me was the black and white haired guy from the rival gang.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound brave. I

wasn't sure if it worked or not.

He chuckled ominously. "What I've got right now, but

judging from the boy toy outside, you ain't for sale." He

took the rice from my hands.

"Get your hands off me!" I hissed, angry and scared. There

was no Dan and no Zero to protect me now.

"Relax, babe." He threw the package into the cart.

"Listen. I got a deal for ya. You don't tell any of your

grandpa's girls about this, and I'll make it worth your

time."

"How so?" I asked, scathingly skeptical.

He smirked. I could feel his chin pressed against my

shoulder and I shivered. "You ain't gonna tell anyone?"

"Excuse me sir!" A stocker started walking towards us, a

determined look in her hazel eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Do you have any more of these-" He held up my wrist and I

huffed in disgust. "-in stock?" He sounded sarcastic and

more than a little irritated that he'd been interrupted.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you're

harassing customers." She said firmly.

He bowed mockingly, his grip loosening on me to do so. To

me, he said, "My name's Haru. I have information on The

Blue Dragon's movements. I'll find you when it's

important." His voice was low and soft and I could tell he

had to leave anyway. He looked me over and seemed

reluctant to leave all the same.

"Sir." The stocker said forcefully.

He gave her a quick smirk. "Such an easily provoked hussy!

I'm goin'!" He shoved his hands in his pockets and left.

I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned heavily on the

shelves. "Thank you so much!"

She smiled briefly. "Anything for a Sakura."

I started. "How'd you know?! Who are you?!" After Haru's

appearance, I wasn't in the mood for any more surprises.

She bowed formally to me. "I am Nanomi. Otoki Nanomi. My

family is forever in your grandfather's debt."

Oh. Well, that was okay. Everyone was in Grandpa's debt.

Just a good guy, I guess. "Why?"

Again, she showed a brief rueful smile. "I wish I could

tell you, Sakura-san, but I must get back to work." She

bowed again and turned her back.

"Wait!" I stopped her and hesitated. "Do you…do you know

where I live?"

She looked thoughtful and then she nodded.

"Would you like to swing by some time and tell me?"

She smiled again and this time it stayed longer. "Of

course. Any chance to thank your grandfather in person is

taken gratefully by me and my family." She turned away

completely and this time, I didn't bother her again.

-

When I came out of the store, I had a lot of bags.

Zero looked up from a newspaper, his foot and back against

the store wall, and shook his head. "Princess…"

"Don't 'princess' me!" I growled playfully. "Help me carry

these!"

He relieved me of most of the bags, chuckling. "Remind me

never to leave you alone at ANY place that involves

shopping."

"Remind me not to feed you tonight." I threatened

cheerfully.

He winced theatrically. "Tis cruel to deny a fellow that

which he lives for."

"That certainly can't be MY food…"

"Your right. It's Ichigo's." He grinned.

I sighed in mock exasperation. "And so Ichigo has bested me

once again in gaining your affections."

He laughed openly and kissed my cheek.

I beamed in happiness as a comfortable silence settled

between us.

Suddenly wrapped in my thoughts, I started to speak. "Do

you…" I started then frowned, trying to find the right

words.

"Hmm?" He looked at me.

"Do you have some kind of grudge against this Kaname

person?" I blurted out, afraid of his reaction.

It was not in my favor. His body went rigid and he didn't

look at me. "Why would you say that?" He asked cautiously,

all the warmth from before gone.

Angry now because of the way he was acting, I pointed at

him and exclaimed, "There! See? You froze!" Difficulty and

frustration tainted my voice. "Every time I mention his

name, something turns off! You're not Zero anymore!

You're-!"

"A monster?" He snapped frigidly.

It was my turn to freeze. "I-I didn't mean…"

"Well you did." He said shortly. He held my eyes for a bit

until I looked away, hurt.

I started to walk past him, keeping my eyes to the ground.

I didn't say a word, afraid that if I did speak, I'd cry

or something worse. What had I done? I suppose I had egged

him on, asking questions and everything. I bit my lip and

walked a little faster.

We reached the house in absolute silence.

Zero dumped the bags he was carrying unceremoniously on

the counter and stomped upstairs.

Ichigo, sleeping on the couch, woke with a start.

I set my bags more gently next to the other ones and

started to put stuff away.

Ichigo looked blearily from where Zero left to me. He yawned,

"Did you bite him or something, woman?"

I didn't answer but my hands started to tremble and tears

came to my eyes. I didn't look at him.

His voice softened. "I didn't mean anything…"

I just shook my head, tears starting to spill down my

face. This was awful. I was crying every day almost. Dan

must think I'm such a baby, I thought.

He scratched his head and frowned. He pulled me away from

the fridge and gave me an awkward hug. "Seriously, what

happened?"

I swallowed and wiped my eyes. "It was my fault. I was

being nosy. I haven't lived here long and I have no right

to ask stupid questions." But it still hurt being yelled

at. I couldn't stand it. I had never liked being yelled

at, even if I deserved it.

"What did you ask him?" He turned his head to the side.

I placed my hand on his arm, suddenly realizing he had no

shirt on. It was like the front of those romance novels my

mom had liked to read, except I wasn't scantily clad. I

tried not to think about it as I said, "I asked him about

Kaname."

He groaned. "Woman…!"

I looked up, pulling back. I didn't want to talk to him if

he was going to chew me out too.

"You just can't help but poke around, can ya?" Dan sighed.

"Are you done being sad?"

I shook my head, unnecessarily organizing things in

drawers.

"Is there something else…?" He eyed me carefully, probably

expecting me to explode.

I didn't blame him. Exploding, crying, and cooking seemed

to be my things lately. I needed to sort out my

priorities. I'm sure I was scaring everyone away from all

women in general. In fact, I hadn't seen anyone in a

while… Where'd they all go…?

I shook my head and took a deep, shuddering breath. "I

need to get to work. I still don't know what to make for

that stupid contest."

He nodded and moved away. "Just make your best thing."

I started to put the groceries away again, sighing. "But I

don't know what my best thing is!"

"Why?" He looked confused.

"It's like, when you're fighting someone, you have a

signature move, right?"

He nodded.

"I don't have my signature move yet. I just use a

combination of everything."

He looked even more confused.

I shook my head. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

He shrugged and yawned. "Okay."

I finished putting stuff away and turned to see him

rubbing the left side of his neck, frowning. "What's

wrong?"

"Oh…" His hand retreated and he shrugged. "It just hurts a

little is all."

"Why?" I asked, leaning on the counter across from him.

He hesitated. "Well…"

I waited patiently.

He looked at me then looked away, blushing. "Um."

My body went cold. I turned away so the frigid expression

on my face didn't give me away. "It's a girl." Not that I

cared….right?

He nodded reluctantly.

I never imagined Ichigo to be the love sick kind of guy. It

was revolting, somehow. "Well, what's wrong?" I snapped,

trying to scold myself for being insensitive. It didn't

work. I started taking out stuff to make peach cobbler.

His tone turned defensive. "I don't…" He frowned. "I don't

think she likes me…" He was watching me carefully.

I hoped to high heaven I didn't explode. I took a deep

breath. "Mmmhmm…"I tried to sound sympathetic. "And why's

that, do you think?"

"Because…she's been seeing another guy and…I think it's

serious…I mean, they've been kissing and all…"

I cut in, laughing. "Kissing's not bad!"

He stared at me.

I looked at him, about to say more, but promptly shut up.

I forgot that a kiss meant more in Japan. "Oh…" I said

slowly. I shrugged again, acting unconcerned. "So don't

see her. If she's gonna be a-" I said a derogatory term in

English, hoping he didn't pick up on it. "-then it's not

worth it."

Ichigo turned away. "I've got to go." He sounded more than a

little angry. He must've figured out what I said.

I took another deep breath and ran my hand through my

hair. I had to pretend nothing was wrong. Who was I to say

no if Dan found the girl of his dreams? Nobody, that's

who. "I'm sorry." I said softly. "I didn't mean it. I'm a

little frazzled by Zero's behavior is all."

Ichigo nodded, content with my answer. He sat back down.

I finished compiling the ingredients silently, fuming

inwardly that a girl could treat him like this.

Ichigo didn't break the quiet either, absorbed in his own

thoughts.

When I put the cobbler in and turned around, he was

frowning and rubbing his neck again.

I sighed, "Well, at least let me rub it for you if you're

gonna be a baby." I wiped my hands on my apron.

His eyes widened. "Wh-what?!" His face turned a vermillion

color.

"In America, we consider that a favor, not an unsubtle

more-than-friendly attempt." I said dryly.

He looked around. "Well….alright….but cut it out if anyone

comes…"

I shook my head. It must really be bothering Dan for him

to let me rub it, I thought, worried.

But what did I care? He was infatuated with an air head!

Because of my trail of thoughts, I pinched him a little

before actually calming down. "No wonder it hurts." I said

dryly. "You're so tense, it's like kneading hard dough."

"Mmm…" He said distractedly, his eyes closed.

I rolled my eyes. "Did you want something else, master?"

He opened his eyes halfway and just looked at me.

I snickered evilly. "Turn your head! You're making it

harder."

He obeyed silently.

It took a while but finally his muscles eased up under my

fingers. I opened my mouth to say something but found out

he was dozing.

I smiled. It was like watching a dog take a nap on a

porch. A vicious three ton rotteweiler sleeping. I stifled

a giggle and went to grab my dessert out of the oven and

the ice cream. When I was done, I left it for the guys and

wiped my hands on my apron. They were starting to venture

in anyway, looking a little worse for the wear. "Ichigo…" I

nudged him softly.

"Mmm…." His soft hazel eyes fluttered open and for a

moment, he looked completely vulnerable.

"C'mon. It's time for you and Zero to switch." I held out

a hand for him, speaking in soft gentle tones.

He took it, rubbing the sleep out of his eye. "What?"

"Come on…" I coaxed him up the stairs, grabbing a plate of

cobbler for him as I passed. I could see it was literally

killing him to do night shifts. He deserved a little

kindness. A voice in the back of my head questioned if I

was doing this to win him over. I shut it up quickly and

continued my mission.

He was only a little bit more awake by the time I opened

my door. He pointed to the cobbler. "What's that?"

"Food." I smiled and pointed to the floor. "Sit and then

you can eat."

He sat, letting go of my hand to do so.

I felt a momentary sadness. I kinda liked holding his

hand. It was big and warm and kind of nice… I wondered

briefly if his girl felt the same way I did. I pushed that

thought away violently as well. I handed him the cobbler

and sat next to him, my knees drawn up to my chest.

He ate it slowly, still not quite sure where he was or

what he was doing. "S'good." He said simply, swallowing.

He looked at me sideways and then looked back, blushing.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

He stirred the cobbler around and didn't look at me. "Are

you…are you okay?"

I blinked. "Huh?" Where had that come from?

"Well," He hesitated. "I know you like Zero and then he

yells at you all the sudden…I mean, ya gotta be mad or

hurt or…or something!"

I was sincerely touched by his concern. I didn't think it

was that obvious that I was still hurting about what Zero

had said. I sighed. "I'm fine. I came from a small town

so, naturally, I'm a little nosy. I gotta learn sometime

to mind my own business." I smiled ruefully, looking up at

the ceiling. "Maybe he'll see that I really am a piece of

crap and leave me alone."

My hands were sunddenly engulfed in his. I looked up,

shocked, to see him staring determinedly at me.

"You are not a piece of crap!" He said firmly, his gaze

turning intense. "You're so much more than what Zero, or

anybody else can imagine! If anyone ever makes you feel

like this again, I will kill them! I don't care who they

are!"

I stared at him, profoundly shocked. He was so sudden and

so…strong in his declarations. "O-oh…" I looked at him, a

little dazed.

"Listen, make this as your thing for the contest." He

gestured to the empty dish. "For me." He looked me in the

eyes, his own hazel orbs burning with an unparalleled

intensity.

"Ichigo…" I said softly, saying his name for the sole purpose

of tasting it on my tongue. I couldn't understand why he

cared about me. There certainly couldn't be anything he

was getting out of it.

He suddenly looked away and dropped his hands. "Well…you

don't have to…" He admonished awkwardly.

I realized how wistful his name must have sounded coming

out of my mouth. He probably thought I wouldn't do it. But

I would. Suddenly, I knew I would.

"Sure." I nodded. "I'll do it."

He looked up and smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile back and wish I was the girl he

wanted.

-

That night, I pulled out the fan girl note book. There was

still tons of pages left, most of the story being a folder

that had been duct taped and stapled to the cover. I

picked up a pen, stared at the page idly, and started to

write.

I thought he was joking in the car. I honestly did.

Seriously, what would you do if your supposedly dead

grandpa shows up on your doorstep claiming to be your only

living blood relation, whisking you away, and says he's

the head of a gang?

-

The next morning, I was nervous. I had one day until the

contest. I spent most of the time trying to figure out a secret

ingredient that I could put in the cobbler. I figured if I

put something all my own in, I'd win for sure.

I was also thinking about the girl from the grocery store.

She obviously hadn't come last night and was wondering if

today would yield any results from the cryptic

conversation we had.

I was thinking about all of this in the kitchen when I

felt arms wrap around me. I stood stiff, illogically

afraid it was Haru. But that was impossible! How had he

gotten in here?

It was Ichigo. "I need a knife." He said bluntly.

Sudden realization hit me. He wasn't holding me, he was

trying to reach in front of me for the drawer I was leaning

on. "What for?" I started to open it.

"Zero won't come out of his room. I'm gonna murder him for

trying to make me take more shifts!" He growled.

Well…that wasn't exactly what he said, but he used words

that were excruciatingly painful to any gang member's

ears.

I winced. "Language…" I reminded him hoarsely. I closed

the drawer. "No murdering him. Just sleep. I can take care

of myself."

He frowned and reached to pry open the drawer anyway. "I

can't do that and you know that."

I turned and placed my butt against the drawer, shutting

it for good. "No one needs to know. I won't tell." In

fact, I'd love time to myself!

He stared at me for a second, an odd expression on his

face. Then he blinked, shook his head, and wouldn't look

at me. "I…guess…" He murmured.

I pushed him gently. "Good. Go lay down. I'm going to work

on stuff."

He sighed. "Do you always cook?"

"Do you always sleep without a shirt on?" I pointed at his

chest.

"Yes!" He folded his arms and leaned against the counter.

"Real men don't wear shirts to bed."

I smirked. "Or pants." I had to add…

He crashed to the floor in shock. "What?!" He shouted,

jumping up again.

I shrugged, still smirking. "I'm just say-" And then it

hit me. I grinned broadly.

I knew my secret ingredient now. Strawberries. Pure.

Naked. Strawberries.

"Ichigo! You're a genius!" I squealed.

"I'm a what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"A genius!" I punched the air.

Then I did something stupid. In my moment of excitement, I

put both my hands on his face and kissed him. Realizing

what I had done, I pulled back slowly, studying his face

timidly. What was I thinking? He liked someone else!

He looked at me in shock for a second, then looked around

to see if anyone else was around.

No one. It was a ghost town again. I was beginning to get

suspicious in the back of my mind…

He turned back to me, looking determined. "Don't tell

Zero." He breathed. He wrapped his arms around my waist

tight and kissed me hard and long.

I'm not an expert on kisses, but I could tell how much he

had wanted this. I was beginning to think that this girl I

had been so jealous of was myself…

He broke away as we heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Don't tell Zero…" He repeated and looked at me wistfully

as he pulled away.

It was grandpa. He was whistling, looking quite fine in a

suit and tie. He came down and winked. "What're you kids

up to?"

I grinned. I couldn't help it. His attitude was

infectious. "Just sitting around. You?"

"Meetings." He chuckled secretively. "Here." He slapped

some yen on the counter. "Go buy some ice cream." He

walked out, almost skipping.

Dan stared after him incredously. "Woah…"

I laughed and picked up the money. "Go get a shirt on,

Tarzan. Let's go get some ice cream."

He frowned. "But what about-"

I stopped him by putting a finger on his lips and pulling

up close to him. I kissed the corner of his mouth, amazed

at my sheer audacity. "Don't tell Zero." I quoted.

He smiled and nodded. He walked away, coming down later in

a white tee and his black leather jacket.

We took the sexy car and I had a feeling it might be his.

It was pouring buckets outside so we had to run fast. He

opened the door for me and ran around to his side of the

car.

My conscious started to bug me in those few seconds he was

running around. I was cheating on Zero. I shook my head.

No. I was going out with a good friend. That was all.

…a good friend that I had kissed.

He opened the car door, shut it, and started the engine.

He had a crazy grin on his face that had my heart race

faster with adrenaline. It was like we were running away.

He didn't slow from forty until we were a couple miles

from the house. He went down to twenty and pulled into a

parking spot. "I can't believe it…" I heard him mutter as

he turned the key.

I got out and shivered in the rain, waiting for him before

I went in. We both ran in and I stood next to him,

dripping wet and starting to shiver.

"Which kind do you wa-" He stopped and frowned, looking at

me. He groaned. "I'm such an idiot! Here." He slipped off

his jacket, handing it to me. "Put this on and go wait in

the car. The keys are in the pocket. What kind of ice

cream do you want?"

"Strawberry." I said absently, not even thinking about it.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

I looked up and blushed. "I-it's just my favorite! That's

all!"

He scoffed and said, "Get in the car, woman!"

I smiled and walked out the door, pulling his jacket on.

It smelled good. I hurriedly slipped into the car and

turned it on, leaning on the car seat with a sigh. This

was the life. Sure I was technically cheating on Zero…but

it was only technically.

I sighed again, this time feeling worse. It didn't matter

how you looked at it, this was wrong. I slumped in the

chair and kneaded my forehead with my knuckles.

Someone rapped on the window and I rolled it down. I

thought it was Ichigo.

"Get out of the car, sweetheart." Someone with a gravelly

tone said and several other people snickered.

I froze as the metallic barrel of a gun lazily hung in the

open window, pointed at me.

-

CLIFF HANGER!! OH WHAT NOW!? HAHAHAHAHAAA!!

Sneak peak of Chapter Five:

The contest was tomorrow.

The contest was tomorrow, my boyfriend was probably

arguing with my best friend in Japan (who happened to be a

good kisser), and I missed my friend in America terribly.

Things couldn't get much worse…could they?

Stay tuned y'all!!

And read my new one that's coming out! Rin's Guide To High

School Boys!

-Hanyou Deamon


	5. Broken Hero Heroine

Hey it's me

Here you go! Lovers you enough to type this while I was

sick! ;

Ello! Don't own Better by Plumb or Broken by Seether

featuring Amy Lee or Hero Heroine by Boys Like Girls.

Don't own Bleach, The Wild Ones, Vampire Knight, or

Furuba. I have writers block on Chapter six so…yeah…we'll

see…

This is Kat, the editor. I'll try to get her to write!

Chapter 6: Broken/Hero Heroine

I stared at the gun as I stepped out of the car, watching

it sway back and forth with the man's movements.

A skinny guy with a red cap that said 'Nano' whistled. "A

pretty girl in a pretty car, eh Chino?"

Chino, the fat man with the gun, leered at me and I drew

back automatically. "You're right. Maybe I'll steal the

car and her."

"I wouldn't if I were you!" I snapped, necessity to

survive taking over my fear. "I'm Karin Sakura! My

grandfather is the head of the Shinde Sakuras!"

Chino knocked me upside the head with his hand. "Liar! I

don't see no arm band on your arm!"

I sank to the ground, dazed. He had hit me pretty hard and

my face was stinging.

Nano knelt next to me, giggling in a harsh way with

everyone else. He turned my head and said, "That's the

least of what Chino does to women who lie, right Chino?"

Nano was starting to get on my nerves.

I crunched his finger inbetween my teeth and he pulled

away, cursing. I had definitely drawn blood.

"Oi! Someone's coming Chino!"

I looked up, hopeful.

And there was Ichigo in all his glory, looking

decidedly…contained…? That wasn't right. What happened to

the angry kill-everyone-now Dan?

He walked out and completely ignored everyone. Even me!

Everyone joined me in staring at him in pure shock.

Ichigo set the ice cream on the hood of the car and turned,

leaning on it with his arms folded.

I tell ya, if I hadn't been so frustrated with him, I

would've kissed him. Talk about hot…!

I glanced at Chino's gun then back at him, debating how I

would wrestle it from his grip.

He noticed my glance and nodded slightly.

"Hey kid." Chino stuttered, finally getting his nerve.

"This your ca-?"

I attacked, grabbing the gun and trying to tear it out of

his meaty hands.

Ichigo was right behind me, throwing his fist into some guys

face.

Chino yelled and held it high in the air, trying to get it

away from me. His finger pulled the trigger and it went

off.

I gasped, my ears ringing.

Chino screamed in agony and dropped the gun.

I secured my hold on it and rolled away. I looked up and

saw Ichigo wiping away a bloody lip.

He looked down at me and pulled me up, putting his hands

over mine and pointing the gun at anyone who got too

close.

I shuddered and looked away, pressing my forehead against

his neck.

"Get back!" He snarled.

Everyone took a step back, some holding their hands up as

a truce.

I glanced up as something moaned and saw Chino struggling

to stand, holding his bloody hand. I shuddered again and

turned my head the other way.

"I want you all to leave. Now." ichigo said coldly, his angry

tone reverberating through my body.

They nudged each other and started slowly filtering away,

dragging Chino with them.

Ichigo looked up sharply and cursed as police sirens sounded

through the rain. "Hurry and get in the car." He pried my

fingers off the gun as he muttered, "I can never tell

which policemen are Sakura-sama's friends…"

I sat in the car and bunched up on the seat.

Ichigo got in next to me and screeched away.

Silence.

He finally relaxed, his shoulders going noticeably less

tense.

I glanced at him. "You forgot the ice cream on the hood of

the car."

He smiled tightly. "Never liked strawberry, really."

I laughed weakly.

His tone turned serious. "You need to learn how to defend

yourself."

"I know how, I just don't like to." I absently picked at

the hem of my shirt. "I…I don't like violence…"

"I had a friend once who never used his strength for

himself." He sighed. "He'd always rescue me when I got

into some major fights."

I smiled briefly. "So everyday, right?"

He smiled back. "Yeah…"

"What happened?" I prodded.

He swallowed, then said softly, "He died."

"Oh." I said awkwardly. "I'm…I'm sorry."

He just nodded. "So what was life like back in America?"

I took the hint. "Exciting. My friends and I were always

out partying until one in the morning. Drove my parents

nuts." I smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, it had it's faults.

Our life style, I mean. Two of my friends who thought they

were madly in love eloped at sixteen and seventeen. Nine

months later, they were driving to the hospital to have

their first baby. There was a drunk driver that crashed

into them and mother and baby were lost. The guy came back

home and slipped back into his old lifestyle. Fit back in

pretty comfortably. Everyone welcomed him back and all…but

he was always so sad and bitter. He said I was his

greatest friend, since I talked to him so much. I…I

should've…" I stopped and bit my lip. "He told me he was

in love with me now and would do anything for me."

"What'd you say?" Ichigo peeked at me.

I sighed. "I told him no. I told him I could never replace

what he lost and he needed some help. He didn't listen to

me. Turned to alcohol. Never bugged me that much after

that though."

"Do you know what happened to him?" Ichigo prodded.

Curiousity is stupid.

"He…He stabbed himself on my front porch…" I whispered. I

shuddered, more violent images filling my brain. "I hate

violence."

He looked at me quickly. "So do I."

"Why are you in a gang then?"

He thought about that. "I…I don't know…" He said softly.

He seemed anguished.

We drove the rest of the way in silence.

Ichigo pulled into the driveway and I saw Zero waiting for

us.

Taking a shaky breath, I put on a smile and stepped out.

Zero was leaned against a post, looking a little

irritated. I didn't blame him. I'd be irritated too if my

girlfriend disappeared with another guy all the sudden

while I was sleeping. "I woke up and found out my girl had

been kidnapped." He raised an eyebrow.

Apparently, we were on good terms now.

Fine with me.

I smiled. "He was horrible. He used ice cream on me." I

stood next to him and he wrapped an arm around me.

Ichigo was oddly subdued, like he had just decided something.

He smiled tiredly at the both of us. "Just trying to

undermine your control." The joke had a hard edge to it.

Zero smiled easily back but his arm tightened around me.

Tension mounted.

I acted oblivious. "I'm gonna go challenge someone to

poker…" I slipped out of Zero's grasp and shut the door

behind me. I desperately missed playing strip poker with

my bff. It seemed like everyday, I missed Kat more and

more…

I made a mental note to beg her to come see me.

I slipped upstairs, exchanging greetings with some worn

out guys. I walked into my room and flopped onto the bed.

The contest was tomorrow.

The contest was tomorrow, my boyfriend was probably

arguing with my best friend in Japan, and I missed Kat.

Could things get any worse?

I sighed and rolled over. At least I was alive and unhurt.

And I had a place to go where I was widely accepted. I sat

up, feeling a little better. I shrugged off Ichigo's jacket

and my wet clothes, slipping into some warmer pajamas and

a jacket. I walked downstairs and sat on the first step,

watching a game of Go.

One of the guys closest to me, Buddy, looked up. He was

distinctly Indian and was large beyond compare. A fearsome

tattoo of a snake decorated his entire arm, stretching up

on his neck just below his bald head. He sat next to me.

"Hey little Karin." He was my third body guard, I had

found out, but was still unable to come baby sit me.

I smiled briefly, my eyes still on the game. "Hey."

"Sorry we haven't been around. Boss has us running in

circles lately." He shrugged, but his explanation was

vague.

"It's fine. I understand." I gave him a thumbs up.

He grinned widely and ruffled my hair. "You're the best

little girly Boss has ever had."

I laughed. "It looks like I'm the only 'little girly'

grandpa has had!"

He looked outside and frowned slightly. The expression

looked wrong on his huge face. "Is that Zero and Ichigo out

there?"

I sighed, feeling depressed again. "Yeah…"

"They both look kind of upset." He turned back to me.

"I know…" I wanted to pull my jacket over my head like a

kid.

Zero suddenly came in, looking horrified.

I heard Ichigo's car squeal out of the driveway.

Everyone was silent.

Zero came up to me, looking anywhere but my face. "You

should be upstairs."

"Zero," I said softly, studying his face. "Where's Ichigo?"

He flinched but kept his eyes on the floor.

"Zero…" My voice came out strangled. "…Where'd he go?"

"Home." He said softly. "He quit."

That's when I saw the blood on Zero's clothes.

His finger. Zero had taken off his finger.

A panicky sob came out of my throat. "You…!" I couldn't

finish the sentence. This was even worse then I thought it

was.

"Zero." Buddy's low voice was a growl. "You have no

authority to do that."

"He took his own finger." Zero murmured. "Right in front

of me."

I started to cry. It wasn't loud sobs that broke the

silence. Just silent tears. It didn't occur to me before

how easy it was for me to lose him…

"I'll take Ichigo's shift." Buddy said quietly. "Zero, take

her upstairs with you and inform the boss."

Grandpa.

Zero swallowed painfully and nodded. He held out a hand.

"Come on, Karin."

I turned away from him, getting up by myself. Zero had let

him. Zero had let him leave. I got up and walked upstairs

myself.

But not to my room. Oh no. I would be there when Zero

presented his morbid trophy to Grandpa.

Zero followed up the stairs behind me.

I moved to the side of Grandpa's door and Zero opened it.

I stepped inside, followed by Zero.

Grandpa was sitting at his desk, filling out papers. He

didn't look up as he said, "Yes?"

Zero put a hand in his bloody pocket and set a gushing

disembodied finger on his desk.

I looked away, physically sick. My knees shook as I

imagined Ichigo slicing off his own finger…

I started to sway on my feet.

Grandpa was there in a second. He helped me sit down in a

chair and shoved a lamp in front of the finger, so I

couldn't see it. "Why is she here with you?" He asked

angrily.

"Because I decided to come." I said in a shaky voice.

"It was Ichigo." Zero said softly. "He quit. Took off…Took

off his own finger and threw it at me..."

Grandpa sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Do you know why?"

He nodded and said, almost inaudibly, "He's…he's in love

with Karin…"

They both looked at me.

I looked at the desk, watching the dark blood ooze over

the mahogany and drip onto the plush shag carpet. I was

the reason he lost his finger. I was the girl I'd always

been jealous of.

I was the reason he left.

Not Zero.

It should be my hands that were covered in blood.

-

Buddy traded Zero some time during the night, but I was

trying not to pay attention. I had locked myself in my

room and was watching Sweeney Todd. They were outside it,

talking. Trying not to listen, I mouthed the words.

"I had him. His throat was bare beneath my hand." I

whispered.

"He loves her?" I heard Buddy rumble. "He said that?"

I closed my eyes. "No. I had him. His throat was bare and

he'll never come again."

"Yeah…" Zero sighed. "Said it impaired his judgment."

"Easy now. Hush love hush. I keep telling you," My voice

broke. "What's your rush."

"I think…I think she loves him too…" Zero continued.

"No. You told me to wait. Now he'll never come again."

Silence. "There's a hole in the world like a great black

pit and it's filled with people that are filled with…" I

let out a sob. "And the vermin of the world inhabit it.

But not for long. They all deserve to die. Tell you why

Ms. Lovett, tell you why…"

"So she saw his finger?"

"Yeah…I was surprised she didn't pass out."

"That little girly is tougher than she looks."

"Yeah…yeah she is…"

"It's alright, Zero. It's not anyone's fault."

"I hurt her, Buddy. I chased away someone she loves."

I closed my eyes even tighter, starting to cry again. "And

I'll never see Joanna. No I'll never hug my girl to me…"

-

I woke up early that day to make everything. It wasn't

hard so it didn't take very long. I cried when I cut up

the strawberries. It was like yesterday, all over again…

Grandpa came down while I was waiting for it to finish.

"You nervous?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head. I started to scrub at a stain on the

counter, staring at it.

"You're still thinking about yesterday." He guessed.

I nodded.

He sat down with a sigh. "I can see why he did it."

I shot him a glance; a dirty one. He was looking at the

stain I was scrubbing at.

"I lost a finger for someone I loved." He murmured,

holding up his hand. Sure enough, his pinky was gone. "I

lied to protect someone. My old gang….they weren't as nice

as these boys are. They cut it off."

I swallowed.

"Love is a powerful thing." He mused. "Which is why I

want to know: do you love him back?"

I didn't even hesitate. "Yes."

"He doesn't know?"

"No."

He nodded.

"I…" I started then bit my lip. "I love him. I wish I

hadn't pushed him over the edge like that. I…I miss him,

Grandpa. I would do anything…" My voice broke. "…to have

him back…" Every time I closed my eyes, I saw his finger

and his face… "Grandpa, I want him home."

Grandpa turned his head to the doorway. "I think he feels

the same way."

I looked at the door, confused. Zero was standing in front

of someone. He moved aside and Dan was there, standing and

looking awkward.

Ichigo.

My Ichigo.

My Ichigo was home.

I grabbed a knife.

"Karin!" Grandpa said, alarmed and shocked, as I threw it.

Ichigo ducked sideways and it thunked into the doorway by his

head. "What the-?!"

He didn't finish. I ran and hugged him tightly, starting

to sob again.

He relaxed and hugged me back, his head on my head. It was

like he was slumped over me.

I cried into his chest, my fists balled up in his shirt.

"You jerk…!" I sobbed. "You big fat stupid jerk!"

"I know." He swallowed and kissed the top of my head. "I

know."

"Zero, go get the car ready for us." Grandpa said kindly.

Zero exhaled, greatfully, and left.

"Don't forget your dish, Karin." Grandpa told me. He

clapped a hand on Ichigo's houlder. "Welcome back." He walked

out as well.

Ichigo tried to pull me away. "Come on, Karin. You need to

pull your stuff out."

I shook my head childishly. "You'll leave."

"I'll be right here." He succeeded in tearing me from him.

He kept my hand in his. "I promise.

I scrutinized his face, then nodded. I walked over to the

oven, dragging him with me. I had to let go of his hand to

pull the cobbler out, but he was strangely obedient and

kept his hand on the small of my back. I guess he realized

how much I needed him there. I set the cobbler down and

turned to him.

We didn't say anything for the longest time.

Then finally, he broke.

He slid his hands down my arms to my fingers as he knelt.

"I'm sorry…" He choked and I knew this was as close to

crying as he would ever get. "I'm so so sorry…can you…ever

forgive me…?"

I looked at his left hand and saw the bandaged stump. I

trembled slightly. "I want to know why…" I whispered,

transfixed by the horror of it all.

"Zero's so much better then me." He murmured, pressing his

lips against my fingers. "The perfect match for you. I'm

just a guy who loves someone out of his league. There's

nothing I can offer that you don't need or already have.

Zero can do that. I'm a piece of crap."

I shook my head. "No…!" Then I broke down. I started to

cry again. "No, I want you! I need you!" The savage

horrible truth dawned on me. I loved Zero, sure enough,

but he could never even come close to my Ichigo.

Zero was my friend. That was enough for us.

Ichigo was the other half of me that I had just found. I felt

whole and alive when we were together and like I was

drowning when we were apart.

I knelt down. "Just be my hero…" I whispered heart

brokenly, touching his face.

He closed his eyes, his face portraying a haunted and

pained person. He leaned into my hand.

"Please…I need you…" I bit my lip. "I can't live if you

left me again…"

"Karin…" He choked again.

I brushed my thumb over his cheek and kissed him softly.

It was sweet and sad, but long. His reaction was

automatic. He pulled me more against him and wrapped his

arms tightly around me until there was no doubt in my mind

that he'd never let go.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt tears course

down my face with a vengeance.

It felt like it ended too soon when it was over.

We stood and I could almost feel our agony intertwine and

become one gigantic being; like a Frankenstein monster of

emotions.

Zero had already taken the cobbler so there was nothing

left for us to do but go with.

"Ichigo." I murmured, hesitant.

He turned slightly. "I'll be your hero. But you may have

to save me sometimes."

I leaned in and kissed him again and somehow, our

conjoined agony seemed less.

-

The contest didn't faze me so much anymore. I was more

distracted with watching Ichigo. I wanted to know if he'd

run.

The judges came and passed and I hardly knew it. Every

move he made, I paralleled in my little box of a stand.

Grandpa, the gang, Zero…I couldn't see them. It was Ichigo

only.

I didn't realize I won until I was flooded by the gang.

They lifted me up and my trance was over. The screams and

other various noises of the crowd became a deafening sound

instead of a dull roar.

I tried to smile for them. I really did. It came out as a

happy grimace.

They set me down and Ichigo was there. Relief flooded through

my every cell as he took my hand. I could feel the rough

bandages on his left hand.

He leaned in and said, "Smile, woman. You need to shine

for them."

I did. It came easier with him there.

Grandpa engulfed me in a bear hug, saying, "Your father

would've been proud."

I smiled. Yes. Yes he would've.

I laughed and cried at the same time and Ichigo let himself

relax into an earnest smile.

"My little girl…" Grandpa said gruffly, obviously choked

up.

Everyone patted him on the back.

"Aw…Don't cry boss!"

"Yeah! It's alright!"

"I'm not crying!" Grandpa yelled, beating someone over the

head.

I laughed again with everyone else but something caught my

eye.

Zero.

I watched him slip out the back door.

He knew he had lost.

All because my Ichigo came home.

-

Everyone got drunk.

Even Ichigo had a couple of bottles.

I refused, claiming myself the designated ambulance

driver.

Ichigo just laughed and pulled me into his lap.

Grandpa allowed karaoke and everyone took a turn. Even

Grandpa sang. That was funny. I never knew he liked

Michael Jackson so much…

Ichigo declined and no one dared to ask Zero. He'd been

drinking steadily outside since we got back.

When I was asked, I said I'd do it after Buddy, thinking

there was no way a big guy like him would participate.

I forgot how much alcohol he had had.

He sang Lady In Red. That was funnier.

A chant started up as Buddy extended the microphone to me.

I shrank back, smiling and shaking my head.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked, trying to push me out of his lap.

"Because I'm a horrible singer!" I half wailed, clinging

to his shirt.

It must've been more than a couple for Ichigo because he

whispered something only racy-fiction-Ichigo would've said.

Something along the lines of "If you don't get off my lap

and sing, I'm gonna do something very inappropriate to

you."

Needless to say, I got up. I bit my lip as I walked up.

Everyone cheered.

"What song ya singing, Karin-sama?"

"Yeah!"

"Any requests?" I asked dryly. "No Lady Marmalade."

They laughed.

"Sing that angel song!"

"Thriller!"

"No! Sing Asterisk!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Simple and Clean!"

I picked Hey Jude by The Beatles. I ran back into Ichigo's

arms after the song was done.

He laughed with everyone else as I buried my face into his

chest. He ran his fingers through my hair. "Crazy girl…"

I smiled and closed my eyes, happy.

-

Everyone was asleep by two a. m., I'm told. I went out

earlier, sleeping in Ichigo's arms.

He eventually laid me down next to him and fell asleep

right there, his arm around me.

Three cheers for Grandpa. He was taking this amazingly

well.

When I woke up, mostly everyone was gone again, including

Grandpa. I turned and snuggled into Ichigo.

He sighed in his sleep and his arms tightened around me.

I listened to the rain tapping on the roof, content to

just lay there. I eventually got up and started on

breakfast.

There were footsteps behind me.

I turned to see Buddy. "Oh hey."

He gave me an ornate envelope and collapsed in a chair

next to the counter. He rubbed the stubble on his chin and

growled, "Bloody headache…"

I smiled and handed him a plate of eggs and bacon. "You

shouldn't have drunk so much."

He grunted and dug in.

I leaned against the counter and cut open the envelope. I

pulled out the letter, feeling arms wrap around me.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked sleepily, placing his head on my

shoulder.

"I don't know." I murmured, reading it.

You're invited to the annual Kaname Corp. Ball

Featuring the Culinary Cook Off Winner

I froze and my mouth went dry. At the bottom was a note

addressed to me.

Dear Miss Sakura,

I especially look forward to seeing you there.

-Kaname

Ichigo growled, "He's paying special attention to you?"

I shivered, Ichigo's words sounding ominous. "I guess…"

"You're not going." Ichigo said, releasing me.

"Why not?!" I spun around.

"I know about this guy, babe. I don't like him." Ichigo said

evasively. He exchanged a look with Buddy.

"You guys are keeping something from me!" I accused

angrily. "Tell me or I'll go!"

"You don't have a choice. You're not going." Ichigo pointed

out, matching my tone.

"Says you!"

"Let her go." Zero said, leaning on the doorway.

I blinked. I hadn't heard him come in and now he was

saying let me go?

He was wacky.

"But you know what he'll do!" Dan protested, just as

surprised as me. "Better than anyone else!"

Zero looked at him coldly. "If she wants to go, she can

go. But, like you said, I know what he'll do better than

anyone else. I'm going with her."

"He'll take it as an insult if she brings a bodyguard."

Buddy pointed out.

"Then I can be her date." Zero said in a monotone voice.

"What?" Ichigo growled.

Buddy sighed.

I put a hand on Ichigo's arm warningly.

" 'Take care of her Zero'!" Zero mocked scornfully. " 'I

love her too much to stay'!" He shook his head. "It's a

load of crap. You've deluded yourself."

"Zero." I sounded pained.

"And you." He interrupted. "You bought it all. How long do

you think this is gonna last? Six months? A year? Hardly."

He walked out.

I was quiet.

"Don't worry about him, Karin-sama." Buddy shook his head.

"He's just in a mood."

Still, I didn't say anything.

"Karin…?" Ichigo wrapped his arms around me, worried.

I pulled away. "I'll be right back." I said angrily. I

stomped out.

Zero needed some straightening out.

And I sure as Hades was gonna be the one to do it.

-

Wahoo!! I typed most of this up while I was sick!! XD Go

me!

No preview this time! Sorry!

-Hanyou Deamon


	6. Girlfriend

~Sorry it's taking so looonngg…And I am going to  
sincerely apologize for this chapter. Like SINCERELY  
sincerely apologize…It's boring. It's really, really  
boring. Ha! I'm not even going to advertise it! Listen,  
it's important for the story to progress, but there is NO  
hard core action. Seriously. I was disappointed and I  
WROTE it! So if you skip it, I don't blame you but it's  
your funeral! I don't own Better by Plumb. Don't own  
Bleach. Don't own Furuba. Don't own Vampire Knight. And  
don't own Wild Ones.~  
Kat: And she/we don't own 'Girlfriend' By Avril Lavign! Thanks!

Chapter 6:  
Zero was waiting for me. He was sitting under the tree in  
the yard, his eyes hard and his facial expression even  
harder.

I stopped short in my angry stomp across the lawn,  
stalled by a thought. Maybe…maybe that's what Zero wanted.

He wanted me to yell at him; to end it hurtfully so he had  
a reason for the pain that came with seeing me with Ichigo. I  
sighed and walked over slowly. I wouldn't give him this. I  
needed him to understand that this was the way things were  
and nothing was going to change.

He looked uncomfortable and disturbed by my change in  
approach and behavior. "What."

I sighed and said softly, "I'm sorry." And turned back  
around…

…Leaving him alone with his misery.

I came back in and leaned against the wall, staring at  
the floor, depressed already.

Buddy was sitting in a chair across from Ichigo, who was  
nursing a cup of water.

"Karin-sama, are you okay?" Buddy looked up, his dark  
eyes studying me.

"Yeah…" I sighed. "I really hurt him, didn't I?"

Buddy looked away, not saying a word.

Ichigo stood up and took my hand, pulling me to him. "You  
need to sleep, woman."

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"You haven't slept in over a week." He said shortly.

"Come on." He started to pull me up the stairs to my room.

I followed, silent. I didn't feel like arguing. I felt  
Buddy's eyes on me, anxiously watching as I climbed the  
stairs.

He opened the door for me and I stepped in, looking at  
the floor. I heard him close the door and he stood in  
front of me, lifting my chin up. "Let it go for a bit." He  
pleaded softly, kissing me on the cheek. "Just be happy  
for one day and not let anyone spoil it."

I turned my head to the side slightly, averting his eyes.  
"I hurt him, Ichigo."

"Karin…" He pleaded again.

I sighed and turned my head back.

He kissed me on the mouth, wrapping his arms around my  
waist.

I broke away. "Where's your hang over?" I smiled half  
heartedly.

"I drank it off while you were out." He shrugged.

So that wasn't water…

I rolled my eyes and kissed him, wrapping my arms around  
his neck.

He was right. I needed to just be positive for at least  
one day. Just forget about everything and be happy…

-

We mostly watched a movie. I guess he was trying to get  
me to sleep. And it worked for a bit. I dozed off in the  
middle of Star Dust, which wasn't that big of a surprise.  
I had been forced to watch that movie so many times in  
America that I had the script memorized.

By the time I woke up, it was noon.

I turned to Ichigo. "Lunch?"

He smirked and leaned over, nibbling my ear. He wrapped  
his arms around me. "Mmm…tasty."

I blushed and laughed a little. "Ichigo…"

"Quiet woman. I'm busy." He growled.

I drew in a ragged breath as he skimmed his lips down my  
neck.

He went back up and kissed the right side of my neck, his  
hand absently sliding down my arm.

"Ichigo." I knew we had to leave but somehow, I didn't want  
to.

Appropriately, my stomach rumbled.

I grinned sheepishly and he laughed.

"Fine! We can leave for food!" He said in mock  
exasperation. He smirked dangerously and it thrilled and  
terrified me at the same time. "But you're mine after  
lunch."

Oh snap.

I swallowed. "O-okay…"

He laughed again and moved away from me.

I stood up and stretched. I gasped suddenly as something  
came to me, my eyes suddenly wide open. "I need a dress!"

He raised an eyebrow, turning to me. His arms folded.  
"What for?"

"The party, you dork! It's tomorrow and I don't have a  
dress!" I groaned, placing one hand on my hip and the  
other on my forehead. "Or money…"

This was worse than Lovett without her pie shop. What was  
I supposed to do? If I didn't have a dress there was no  
point in going. Although if I said that out loud, Ichigo  
would make sure that I was busy until two am!

"Why? Trying to impress someone?" He asked with sudden  
ferocity.

I took a step back, cut to the core. "Ichigo…" I murmured,  
hurt coloring my tone.

He looked at me and relaxed visibly, his tone and facial  
expression repentant. "I'm sorry, babe." He ran a hand  
through his thick orange hair, shoving his other hand in  
his front pocket.. "I'm just a little pissed that you're  
going."

I turned away. "You still don't have to be mean about  
it." I murmured. I fiddled with my necklace, trying to  
regain my composure. The sudden animosity had thrown me  
off.

He came up behind me and slid his arms around my waist  
hesitantly.

I didn't respond but I didn't push him away either.

He placed his chin on my shoulder, sounding relieved as  
he said, "I'm sorry." He must've thought I was madder than  
that.

It suddenly occurred to me how much power I had…

I smiled a little than fidgeted as I felt his breathing  
tickle my neck.

He chuckled evilly. "You just sucked in your stomach."

"So?" I tried to growl. The effect was like a mouse  
growling at a lion.

He ran his nose over my neck and I fidgeted  
uncomfortably. "So you like me right here." He teased.

I didn't answer, concentrating on breathing normally and  
unsucking my stomach. Didn't work.

Stupid hot guy…

He finally let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. We'll ask  
The Boss for a loan. Then I guess we're off dress  
shopping." He shuddered.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. "You're coming?"

"Yeah." He gave me an incredulous look. "There's no way  
I'm letting anyone else see you in all those dresses," He  
teased. "And you need someone to protect you."  
For someone who was mad at me about the party, he was in a  
scary good mood. Was he bipolar…?

I decided not to ask. I untangled myself and walked to  
the door.

"Karin."

I turned, bright eyed and curious.

He faltered then said, "I really am sorry."

I smiled. "I know. I already forgave you silly."

He smiled back at me and I opened the door and walked  
out.

I peered down the hall to Grandpa's room to see light  
pouring out. The door was open. I skipped down the hall,  
sticking my tongue out at Ichigo when I heard him chuckle. I  
peeked in. "Grandpa?"

"Hmm?" He was doing something but I couldn't see what at  
this angle.

"Can I come in?" I almost sang.

"Mmm." He said in assent.

I took Ichigo's hand and pulled him in. We stood off to the  
side and he replaced his hand with the other one and I  
could feel the bandage on his nub of a finger.

To sober me further, I saw that Grandpa was scrubbing at  
the dark stain on his desk.

He turned with a resigned look on his face. "You and Zero  
owe me a new desk, Ichigo."

"Yessir." Dan murmured, ducking his head respectfully.

"Now," He turned to me, smiling. "What can I help you  
with?"

I smiled shyly, realizing this was the first time I had  
asked for money from him. "Grandpa…I was kinda  
wondering…If I could…get a loan for a dress…" I started to  
talk fast now. "I'll pay you back! It can't be that hard  
to get a job! It'll be in full and everything!"

"Shh…" He looked wickedly amused. "Loan?" He chuckled to  
himself and walked around the desk and opened a door.

I cocked my head to the side. What was going on?

He pulled out a debit card and threw it at us.

Ichigo caught it.

"I figured, since you're female and all, that you'd want  
to spend some of my money. So I set up your own account."  
He turned back to his desk.

I took it from Ichigo, running my finger over the edge. "How  
much is on it…?"

He told me.

I threw a pillow at his head.

Ichigo and him both looked at me, dumbstruck.

"You spent THAT MUCH on ME?!" I shrieked, going into  
shock.

"Y-yeah…" I had never seen Grandpa look more…well…out of  
place.. My retaliation totally threw him out of his orbit.

I collapsed in a chair, completely in shock now. "Oh my…"

Ichigo, oddly, started to laugh.

We both looked at him, incredulous.

"I'm sorry…!" He said, breathless. "It's just too  
funny…!"

Grandpa laughed nervously and regained a small part of  
his composure and dignity. He turned away from us and  
scrubbed more vigorously at the stain on his desk.

I scowled. "No it's not!"

"Come on." He wiped his eyes, still giggling like an  
idiot.

I folded my arms and turned away. "No."

He raised an eyebrow. Without another word, he picked me  
up and threw me over his shoulder like I was a bag of…of  
something!

I gasped and then shrieked in frustration.

" 'Scuse us, Boss." He bowed and walked out.

Grandpa, again, looked amused.

I jabbed a finger at him. "This isn't funny! I'll have my  
revenge!"

Ichigo shut the door in my face.

We stood outside of Grandpa's door, in the hall. I was  
fuming and he was trying not to laugh..

Finally, he said, "You gonna behave yourself?"

I growled.

"Huh?" He tickled me behind my knee.

I squirmed. "Yes!"

"Alright, then." He set me down. "Let's go." He took my  
hand.

I sullenly followed but lightened up a little when I saw  
Buddy chatting with a couple of other guys in the kitchen.  
He always made me happier.

He leaned on the counter, shirtless as usual. I was momentarily fascinated by the blue black tattoos on his brown skin, thriving as if all part of a whole.

Buddy looked up and held up a hand in a greeting, grinning from ear to ear. "They're alive! I was beginning to think you two dissapeared into the black!" He boomed.

Ichigo snorted."Whatever. You missed us."

"Oh no." Buddy shook his head. "It was either watching you two kiss down here, or having you out of hearing and eyesight." He tapped his chin in mock thoughtfulness as Ichigo and I blushed. "Mmm...can't decide which one's more appealing..."

"Shut it." Ichigo growled. "Let's go, Karin."

"Where ya going?" Buddy asked.

Ichigo smirked. "To get a dress...maybe take a little detour on the side..." He sighed in mock sorrow. "Oh too bad, Buddy....not enough room in the car...guess you'll have to stay home!"

Buddy and I exchanged a look in which he seemed wickedly amused.

I rolled my eyes.

"That's okay." He exhaled as he stretched slowly.

I watched in a strange fascination as his muscles strained and thrived under his dark skin.

He stood up and winked at the both of us as he towered. "I have night shift."

I blushed and Ichigo scowled as Buddy walked out of the room.

As vulgar as it sounds, I felt like a fire hydrant with two male dogs and the same idea: mark your territory.

I stuck my tongue out in disgust at the thought.

"You gonna use that?" Ichigo murmured, trying to regain his composure.

My tongue fell limp as the blood rushed to my face again and I slid it back in.

He snickered. "You're bundles of fun, woman."

I frowned playfully. "Jerk."

He squeezed my waist gently. "You love it."

"Somebody's asking for a butt kicking." We both leaned in closer.

"Mmm..." He murmured, tantalizingly within range for a kiss. "That sounds like even more fun..."

As he leaned in, I saw a flash of silver out of the corner of my eye.

Zero.

I put a finger over his mouth before he could kiss me. I whispered, "In the car. Please?"

I saw his eyes wander to my right and then narrow. "Fine." He said, tense. "But I'm taking that promise seriously."

I sighed in relief as he released me, not paying attention to the threat.

My main focus was Zero. I didn't want to hurt him more than was necessary.

-

It wasn't until Ichigo pulled into the parking lot with an evil grin on his face that I remembered the promise I made before.

I swallowed. "Be gentle."

"Never." He leaned in and kissed me roughly.

My response was more timid. I was still pretty new to this and...well him, so I was easily overwhelmed. I unconciously leaned backwards.

He pulled away and groaned in frustration. "Woman..."

Thank Judas for consoles.

I smiled apologetically to hide my relief. "Sorry."

He grunted in response and pushed the console up, leaving him free to scoot over.

I decided then and there that consoles were horrid things; giving you hope and then cruelly taking it away like that...

He slid over and I felt my breathing hitch up.

"Ichigo..." I whimpered breathlessly.

He kissed the corner of my jaw and my eyes closed half way.

"Don't..." I murmured, sucking in my breath every time he kissed my jaw or my neck. His hands rested on my arms but seem tense, like they weren't satisfied with their positions. I felt the muscles in my abdomen tightened and I whimpered again, scared. I wasn't used to this.

He pulled away. "You okay?" He murmured, kissing my nose.

I closed my eyes, trying to manipulate air into my lungs. "I-it's fine..." I sighed.

He ran his thumb over my cheek, studying me. "Were you even BREATHING?"

I shook my head, blushing.

He tried hard not to laugh or smile. He failed when a large grin split on his face. "First time, huh?"

"Is not!" I said indignantly.

He cracked up.

I slapped his shoulder. "Jerk!"

He snickered and put a hand up on my cheek, turning his head slightly like he was going to kiss me again.

I whimpered.

"Scaredy cat." He smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry." He kissed my forehead. "It'll be fine." He moved away.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car.

He took my hand as I moved around the car and kissed my fingers, looking at me. "You sure you're okay?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Let's go."

As we walked through the parking lot, I kept noticing the glances I was getting. Slightly uncomfortable ones. They would suddenly turn away though when they saw Ichigo. That's when I realized, Dan was wearing a sleeveless shirt. EVERYONE could see he was ripped. That and his Yakuza band.

We got to the front and I noticed a couple of yankees like him leaned agaisnt the side of the building, smoking and probably harrassing rich girls for fun.

"Oi!" One called. "How ya been, Ichigo?" He had on a leather jacket, even though it was hotter then Hades, with slicked back brown hair and a cocky smile.

Ichigo grinned. "Good! You?"

He flicked his cigarrete away and raised an eyebrow at me. "Obviously worse than you. Who's the chick?"

Ichigo put an arm around me. "My girl." He kissed my head.

"Oh..." His friend looked dissapointed.

I smiled.

"Finally!" Another guy called, his hair black. He dressed noticably nicer. "I was beginning to think you were gay!"

We all laughed.

"So what's a good looking babe like you," The brown haired one tried again, walking up to me. "Doing with a dip-" Wierd word. "-like him?"

"I guess I'm attracted to tall orange haired freaks." I said sweetly.

They all laughed at that one.

Ichigo rolled his eyes with a playful frown. "We gotta go. Catch ya later!" He lifted his hand in a farewell gesture and pulled me into the store.

I felt overwhelmed. Everything was so luxorious and beautiful. Even though I knew I had enough money to buy anything in this store, I couldn't help but doubt.

"Can I help you?" A woman with long brown hair came up, her dress formal and a name tag that said 'Judy' on her lapel. She looked both of us up and down with disdain but her eyes lingered on Ichigo a little longer then I would've liked.

"Yes." I said, a little sharper then necessary. "I'd like you to reccomend me someone el-"

Ichigo squeezed my waist gently again. "She needs a dress for a formal event." He coughed and flexed his arm so that the arm band stood out.

Her eyes widened and she smiled winningly. "A comming out kind of party?" Was I imagining that coy smile?

"Society's finest." Dan nodded.

"Right this way, Ms. Sakura!" Sh turned towards the confines of the shop.

Ichigo pushed me forward. "Go on. I wanna see this."

I followed her, pouting, as she glanced at me occasionally. She picked dresses off the racks, studying my figure enough to make me self concious.

"Do you prefer a certain color?" Judy asked suddenly.

"Bl-black, I guess." I blinked.

She nodded and tossed back a couple of dresses which were obscure brilliant colors like light blue and orange. Then she started off again and I followed, trying to keep up with her quick, decisive pace.

"Here's our dressing rooms." She pointed to elaborate swinging doors as Ichigo brought up the rear.

I swallowed and took a dress she handed me, looking at Ichigo pleadingly.

He was busy spacing off.. Apparently the store fascinated him as much as it did me.

I scowled and walked in, finding a stall and trying not to slam a door shut.

At first, I tried to take as long as possible. But then I heard a giggle and I sped it up, scowling even more.

I finally came out in a black dress that had a tight silk bodice and skirt with a gauzy layer on top. There were no shoulders and the neckline curved in a slight v shape. It came to my knees. I stood before them and twirled a little bit. "Ich-" I narrowed my eyes.

He was talking to Judy, who was leaning over him like a rabid dog over fresh meat.

I cleared my throat, trying not to imagine me tearing the girl's hair out.

Ichigo looked up. "Oh. Sorry."

"What do you think?" I asked shyly, turning a little.

He was distracted again. He shrugged. "I don't know."

Honestly...

So, in order to keep dear Judy's claws out of him and keep him busy so he wouldn't do something irrational, I sent him to go get another DVD to watch that night. Maybe then I'd show him how much better off he was with me then that two faced little...

It didn't take long to find a dress after that. I liked to think that the girl figured that there was no way I was going to let Ichigo come back so she could flirt. I was surprised he let me stay alone. That was always a pet peeve of his and I knew he looked a little unhappy when he left...

When I stepped out of the store with a new dress, shoes, and other accesories in bags, he was wainting in the car up front, talking to his buddies with the window rolled down.

And that's when I realized he really hadn't left at all.

That just pissed me off.

I got in, angry. I shoved my bags in the back and didn't look at him as he said goodbye to his friends and rolled up the window. I was determined not to talk to the jerk.

"Seatbelt." He said calmly, pulling away.

"Why?" I muttered acidly. "If I die, you'd be free to go out with Judy in the department store!"

Oops. Gee, Karin.. That was subtle.

He slammed on the brakes. "WHAT?!"

I turned my head away from him. "You're holding up traffic."

A honk from behind confirmed my statement.

He swore quietly and kept driving.

I could tell he was mad but I didn't care. His department store "friend" could probably make him forget about me pretty quick if given the chance. On the inside though, I was deeply hurt. I would give everything I had for him...

It was getting dark, the sun starting to set in an explosion of orange and pink that reflected off the city buildings.

My stomach rumbled traitoriously.

He glanced at me. "Where'd you want to eat?" HE was forcing himself to be civil. I could tell.

Jerk.

I shrugged helpfully.

He pulled into the parking lot of a sit down restaurant with an obscure but generic name and turned off the car. He didn't try to get out of the car though. "What's going on?" He huffed, running a hand through his hair.

"Nothing."

"Bull!" He slammed his hand on the wheel. "Karin, I swear to you, if you EVER joke about dying again, I will duct tape you to a chair!"

I would've replied that the next time he flirted with a girl, I'd do something inappropriate with the duct tape and the lower half of his body.

Okay, well that's putting it lightly.

"What?" He looked incredulous.

"She had her claws all over you!" I seethed.

He looked slightly amused. "Is that really all you're mad about?"

I opened my mouth and then snapped it shut. I glared at him and then got out of the car.

He started and jumped out as well, struggling with his seat belt first. "K-Karin! Wait!" He swore as I kept walking. "Where're you going?!"

"Away from you!" I yelled back.

He swore again and I heard the engine start again.

I started to run, looking for a way to escape where he couldn't find me or couldn't get to me or both.

I slid down an alleyway, waiting for him to pass. I was breathing heavily but grinning from the exhilaration. It served him right.

He did, speeding away from my hiding place like the devil itself was on his tail.

I breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the rough brick of the building I was leaning on beneath my fingers. I turned onto the street, a smile playing on my lips. I shouldn't have done that... I shouldn't have done that but I wanted to.

I started walking in the opposite direction he had gone, deciding that I'd sight see a little before calling him and letting myself get picked up and carted off again.

Tokyo was beautiful at night, all the colors and lights. I felt stupid, not being able to see this up close until now. I followed the surging crowed until I finally reached a stand with food. My stomach growled at me painfully as the smell of things in the greasy pan reached my nose. I ordered and stood off to the side to wait, craning my neck to see everything.

A flash of whte and black caught my eye. I sighed and paid for the food.

At least it wasn't one of the guys...

Someone was following me. Someone I knew.

I walked, eating my food and feigning ignorance. I was having too good of a time to ruin it by confronting my stalker.

What was his name? I thought, reading the kanji on a sign. Haku....? Hanu...?

"Haru!" I said and snapped my fingers int he air in recognition.

"I'm not a dog." Came his voice from beside me. He looked a little irriated, but amused all the same.

"Sorry." I turned dissmissively. "I temporarily forgot your name."

"I feel privileged. You remembered." He said sarcastically.

"So," I sighed, throwing my wrapper in a garbage can as I walked. "What do you want?"

He kept up with me easily, his long legs looking intimidating compared to mine. If it came to a chase... He put an arm around me and said into my hair, "A kiss."

I slipped away from him, feeling my face get slightly hotter. "No can do."

"Not even one...?" He teased as he walked backwards in front of me, his hands in his pockets.

"I don't give them for free." It was getting easier to play his game without getting flustered.

"Then I'll make you a deal." He stopped and I halted as well. He leaned towards me with a cocky smile on his face. "Ill give you some info if you give me a kiss."

"I know how this goes." I scoffed. "I'll give it to you and the information will be something I already know. Oldest trick in the book."

"Oh so you know all about what the Blue Dragons are planning..." He drawled.

He had me there.

If I came back with information like this...

"Alright. Fine. Tell me and I'll kiss you." I sighed.

"Nope. I know how that goes." He drew up close. "Oldest trick in the book. Kiss first."

"Promise you won't run away afterwards and break your end of the deal?" I muttered, contemplating violence if he didn't agree.

"Yes."

"Alright then." I sighed again, slightly uncomfortable with this. I had Ichigo, after all. "Let's get this-"

And then, we were suddenly lip locked.

He was needy and hasty, drawing it out. When he finally broke away though, it was all I could do not to slap him.

"Mmm..." He licked his lips, smirking. "That was fun."

I looked away. It was like he'd stolen something from me. "Pervert." I hissed. I knew what he was thinking. It was practically tainting the air around us. "What's the information?"

"What's the hurry?" He breathed, leaning closer again.

"I have to get back to my house." I said through my teeth.

"Mmm." He wrapped an arm around my waist, his face next to my neck. "They're planning on hitting the hospital disguised as you guys. You know, to spread around the bad rep." He murmured and I unconciously shivered. "Also, they're trying to draw your boy toys away from you so they can snatch you and use you like a poker chip. Instead, your grandpa keeps sending out everyone but them, which has successfully pissed off some people." He pulled away, looking me up and down. He shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets, turning away as he muttered, "Orangey don't know what he got..." And then he was gone.

I stood there, trying to get rid of the sick feeling that had settled in the pit of my stomach and soak up the last of my freedom. Then I dialed Ichigo's number.

When he picked up, we didn't say anything. I could hear his breathing and how angry and harsh it sounded.

Finally, he said, "Where are you."

I looked around, surprised. I had wandered farther then I thought. "The park closest to the high school we go to."

He exhaled angrily and hung up.

I sighed and put my phone away, walking over to a bench and sitting down. What was I going to have to do to apologize? I watched couples going past, holding hands. I smiled briefly.

Then I heard a car door slam and someone start stomping up behind me.

Ichigo.

I didn't look back as he stood behind the bench. "Look at that." I pointed at one couple walking past giggling. "In about a month or so, one of them will do something stupid and they won't be laughing anymore."

He didn't say anything.

I continued. "One of them will be angry, even..." I swallowed. "Even though the other wants to apologize but knows it won't help anything..."

There was silence.

Finally, Ichigo sat beside me, leaning forward with his hands clasped. He didn't look at me as he said, "The guy's just mad because he's worried."

I smiled a little, folding my arms and leaning forward as well. "The girl feels like...like this isn't real. Like the guy's going to leave her. She wouldn't blame him though. She's a rotten girlfriend. Take her latest escapade, for example..."

"He would never. Ever. Leave her." He said with conviction.

"What if the girl likes to run away?"

"Then he'll chase her down, throw her into the car, and lock her in his boss' house."

I laughed a little and he smiled briefly.

"So if they're sitting on a bench toghether in a park and she says, 'I'm sorry'.....what would he do?" I looked at him.

He glanced at me. "Come here, woman." He smiled ruefully and pulled me to him.

I smiled even more and laced my fingers with his. "I really am sorry."

"Yeah, yeah." He ran a hand through his hair. "I forgive you."

We sat there for a bit, staring as the people walked around.

Finally, Ichigo stretched, yawning. "This is boring. Wanna hit the club? I haven't told anyone that you went missing so no one's freaking out. And the boss said your curfew's three in the morning so..."

I blinked. "Serious? Three in the morning?"

"Yup."

"I don't know...that party tomorrow is probably gonna go late so I'll need some sleep..." I said, frowning.

"We'll leave early." He promised.

"You swear?" I smiled.

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"Well..." I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

He poked me. "Shut up woman."

I laughed. "Never."

That's it...That's the end....And I'm exhausted...wooo....yay....go me...anyway, preview!

Chapter 7!

Zero hesitated then said softly, "I need to apologize..."

"You're fine." I said gently.

"No." He shook his head, looking morose. "No, I used you."

"What?" I whispered, shocked and hurt.

That's it. again. Now go away. I feel worse then an old man with kidney problems, a bad back, and a hang over. Merry Christmas!


	7. Only Hope My Confession

~Rough end of semester. Sorry. Don't own Bleach/Furuba/Vampire Knights/Wild Ones. Don't own Better by Plumb. Don't own Only Hope By Mandy Moore or My Confession by Josh Groban.~

Kat(editor): I tried getting her to write, but sometimes real life gets in the way. Don't worry! I'm on the case!

Chapter 7: Only Hope/My Confession

That night, I looked like a princess.

Who am I kidding? I felt like a princess!

I was in awe. I had never ever gotten dressed up like this. It was like a fairy tale…or a fan girl book…

Only, my true love wasn't escorting me to the ball.

Zero was a prince, but he wasn't my prince.

'Stop that,' I scolded myself mentally as I struggled to put on my necklace. 'He's your friend. Don't be so shallow.'

I felt someone take the necklace out of my hands and fumble with the clasp. I looked in the mirror. "Grandpa," I smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled back at me, then his look softened. "You look just like your mother." He said quietly.

I swallowed.

"You're mother…she had this light about her that attracted everyone." He continued, his voice nostalgic. "An intangible aura of kindness. She was a truly wonderful woman."

"She was." I agreed, my voice faded. My throat started to close up.

"If she could…If she could see what you look like…how grown up you've become…" He smiled fondly at me, his face crinkling and reminding me so much of how my dad used to smile. "They'd both be so proud of you. You truly are their daughter."

I turned to him, swallowing the lump in my throat. My voice was small, "I try…"

"You succeed." He corrected gently, kissing my forehead. "Zero's waiting for you." He offered his arm and winked at me.

I smiled and took it, grabbing my hand bag.

We passed the mirror and I glanced at it casually to make sure I was alright. My dress was gorgeous and black, the skirt thigh hugging and flared out at my ankles, made of cloth that sparkled. The top was cut in a v shape with straps pulling up to tie behind my neck. The back came down to the middle of my spine and I wore classic black high heels with glittering silver chained jewelry, the jewels twinkling obsidians.

"Don't forget your wrap." Grandpa pointed to it.

I walked over to it, pulling a strand of hair away from my eyes and tucking it behind my ear. I pulled it on, Grandpa helping from behind, and took his arm again.

He walked to the door and opened it.

Ichigo was waiting outside the door. "Sir, may I have a moment with her?"

"I suppose you'll want it alone too," he grumbled. "Alright, I'll give you a bit." He let go of me and went out.

Ichigo slipped in, shut the door, and looked up. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly. "Karin…" He breathed, awed.

I blushed. "Didn't you see me before?"

He shook his head. "The Boss blocked my view. Oh, Karin." He came up close then stopped short, hesitating. He laughed a little. "I'm afraid if I touch you, I'll spoil something or you'll disappear."

"I don't disappear," I murmured, blushing even more.

He laughed again, sounding breathless. "Wow. You're gorgeous." He took my hand and his mood turned more serious. "Karin, I want…I want you to be careful."

"I will," I said softly.

"No." He shook his head. "I mean it. Zero doesn't like this guy and neither do I. And it's for a good reason."

"Ichigo…" I said, exasperated.

"You can't let your guard down at any moment," he continued, starting to walk around in agitation. "You need to take care of yourself."

"Ichigo…"

"Something might happen."

"Ichigo!"

He jerked his head up. "Huh?"

I brushed some hair out of his face and then held it in my hands. "I'll be okay." I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed his forehead. "Stop worrying and go get some sleep."

"But…" He flustered.

"You want to be grounded?" I raised an eyebrow.

He scowled. "Now wait a minute…"

"Well?"

"No." He scowled even more.

"Then go get some sleep." My mouth drew into a thin line as I traced the circles under his eyes. He was looking paler and paler as the days went by.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo took my hand.

I smiled disarmingly. "Nothing." If I admitted I was worried, he'd go to great lengths to get me not to worry and end up killing himself. "Kiss me, then I've got to go."

He rolled his eyes then pulled me closer. "Miss Socialite doesn't have time for me anymore…?"

I turned my head in mock disdain, playing along. "Unhand me you rogue!"

He chuckled and nuzzled my neck.

I squeaked then laughed.

He kissed me softly then I stepped out into the hallway.

Ichigo handed me off to Grandpa and I took Grandpa's arm, ignoring the questioning eyebrow look he was giving me; the one where his face seemed to grow longer because his eyebrow was arched so high and his mouth frowned so much.

Grandpa and I walked to the car. I kissed his cheek after he opened the door for me and slid in, gracefully. The door shut and I looked in the driver's seat at Zero.

He seemed more relaxed, like being close to me really didn't bother him anymore. He was wearing a nice tux that accentuated his silver hair and eyes. He pulled out. "How're you tonight, Princess?"

I blinked, surprised. "Fine."

He hesitated then said softly. "I need to apologize…"

"You're fine," I said gently, copying him and staring out at the road that stretched in front of us.

He shook his head. "No. I used you."

I felt hurt and wildly confused. "What?" I whispered.

He sighed. "You see…I used to be engaged but…I broke it off because I was scared; scared to be that committed to someone…again."

I pursed my lips. One of these days, I was going to get the whole story out of Zero.

"And then," he continued, slowly and carefully. "When you showed up." He paused again, and smiled. "I thought you were gorgeous. I couldn't believe it…" His smile disappeared. "I lied to you and myself by saying we were more than friends. Deep down, I always knew Ichigo would be the one you'd eventually fall for. So I challenged him on your birthday to see who could ah…" He coughed uncomfortably. "…gain your affection. Not something I'm proud of." He added hurriedly at seeing my expression. "And that day…in the rain…" He went on, his tone pained and subdued. "I was yelling at Ichigo for the inescapable. I hated him for taking away the only happiness I'd had in a while. It was stupid. We're like brothers but… I guess he understood. He was the bigger person in this case- let me finish." He held up a finger as I tried to say something angrily. "He knew if we fought, it'd only break your heart. So he decided to leave, saying…" He swallowed. "Saying if taking off his finger was the only way to make you happy, he'd take off his whole hand."

I looked at my hands in my lap, trying not to cry.

"He loves you so much, you know." Zero said softly. "He may not say it all that often, but he does."

"I know," I whispered.

"It was around then that I realized you loved him just as much. I didn't want you to hate me," Zero said, sounding distant. "So I tracked him down. I told him about how you were and I asked-no… I begged him to come back."

"Zero," I murmured, looking up at him.

He smiled sadly back, but didn't look at me. "Karin, we may not be meant to be, but I still love you. I just had to realize it was more of a sibling type of love." He took my hand for a minute in a companion type of fashion. "Anyway, after he came back, I moped. I'll admit it. I got to thinking and I realized how wrong I was to break off that engagement. So I looked her up again and I-"

I didn't let him finish. I had seen the glint on his hand. "You're engaged again?" I smiled brightly.

He nodded, smiling a little at the ring on his finger. "I did a lot of begging and apologizing."

"Who is it?" I asked, excited.

"Otoki Nanomi. We go way back," he said evasively.

Ah. Grocery store girl. "I know her," I replied thoughtfully. They were a cute couple.

Zero pulled up to a cheesy, carpeted entry way. He turned to me before he turned off the car. "You're not mad?"

"No," I sighed. "I guess…I guess I could see it coming…"

"I'm sorry." He looked down.

"Don't be!" I smiled earnestly. "I enjoyed it."

He smiled back. "You ready?"

"Yes." I pulled a face.

He laughed a little and turned off the car. He walked around to the front, ignored the paparazzi, and pretty much snarled at the valet that tried to open my door. He opened it and moodily tossed the poor valet the keys.

I took his hand and when I stood, he pulled me close and whispered, "If anyone asks, you're my sister. We're close."

I smiled. "That's not hard to pretend."

He smiled back. "No, it's not."

It was a little disorienting to have people snap pictures of me as I walked in.

Zero seemed suspiciously unfazed.

The front of the Kaname Mansion was large and foreboding, the giant ionic pillars holding up the extravagant balcony above, adding to the intimidation look along with the huge front doors. It was actually rather generic as American mansions go, but different and weird here in Japan.

The doors were pushed open and almost immediately I felt self conscious.

Gorgeous models and stars were everywhere. Glamour surrounded me in nauseous waves and I unconsciously clung to Zero in a panicked way. So...many...people...!

Zero, again, was undaunted. He knew where he was going. He even acknowledged a few 'hello's as we walked.

I was utterly confused. How did Zero know all these people? And where was he taking me?

We wandered throughout the crowd, through another set of doors, and past all the wallflowers on the fringe of what I could only guess was the ballroom; gorgeous, insanely beautiful wallflowers.

A woman, blond and distinctly Chinese, stopped us and fluttered her long light blue dress like a peacock strutting about. I didn't even want to guess how many zeros were attached to the price tag on that one. "Zero! Darling! You've come back to us!" She kissed him on the cheek, embracing him like he was the prodigal son to her forgiving mother.

Zero went through the motions without smiling. "Hello Yu. May I introduce my sister?"

She raised a disdainful eyebrow at me. "Oh?"

I smiled and inclined my head. "Karin."

She nodded back. "Hakashiu Yu." She turned back to Zero, once again becoming a simpering blond. "Zero...! You never told me you had a little sister...!"

"I haven't told you a lot of things," he said bluntly.

Feathers slightly ruffled, she turned to me. "Why...you look no older than sixteen!"

"That's correct," I said hesitantly, focusing on reading her. She felt...threatened. But why?

"My my...she almost outshines you, dear Zero," she said, a barb in her comment.

"She always outshines me," he replied, now smiling a little.

She scowled briefly.

Then it hit me.

She was threatened by me. She had seen through the sibling facade but had misinterpreted the looks we shared.

I laughed and placed a hand on his arm. "So he finally admits it after all these years!" We had to be more careful. If someone like Hakashiu Yu could see through our disguise, who's to say who else could?

My comment completely threw her off.

Zero stepped in.. "Only because it's true tonight." He nodded at Yu once. "You'll forgive us, Yu. We have other things to attend to."

And I never saw Miss Hakashiu Yu again. Can't say I miss her, though...

Zero steered me past all the crowds and through another set of doors.

Behind the doors was a long hallway looking, clean but, deserted. We walked in silence feeling comfortable, but on guard.

Zero opened a door and I walked in to see a group of gorgeous people lounging around on luxurious, Victorian style, furniture. My eyes were automatically drawn to the young man sitting in the center in a chair that resembled more of a throne then anything else. Everything seemed to orbit this brooding, beautiful, brunette. He looked only a little older than Zero with an absolutely imperious air around him. The tuxedo he wore paled in elegance to him, even though it looked exceedingly expensive.

Everyone turned as we entered and I felt a choking sensation of curiosity mingled with something ten times more sinister.

The gorgeous young man turned to us, looking bored. Suddenly, he smiled a little and my heart stuttered; I couldn't tell if I was flustered or scared.

"Hello Zero."

Almost immediately, I knew.

This was Kaname.

"Hello Kaname," Zero said softly, sounding haunted.

Kaname's crowd seemed to shift hostility towards us at his forwardness.

I shivered slightly and Zero moved closer protectively.

"Oh." Kaname turned to me that smile still on his face. "You brought a friend."

"This is Sakura Karin." He pushed me forward a little.

I steeled myself as Kaname stood gracefully. He walked over and bowed, taking my hand in his. He kissed it gently. "I am pleased to meet the heir to the Sakura legacy."

"Pleasure's mine." The feeling of fear mixed with something else that set my teeth on edge, overwhelmed me and the pleasantry almost came as a whisper.

Still, my voice echoed around and his people became almost restless.

"It almost shocked me, dear Zero," Kaname said quietly, but his voice echoed like mine had. "When I was told that you were coming."

"I like to enjoy a party from time to time," Zero said, evasively.

Kaname smiled again at that one. He turned to me. "And I'm sure you had no idea that Zero used to be one of us."

"I guessed he was," I replied evenly.

Zero glanced at me.

"Now I'm curious as to how you knew," he replied, a slight glimmer of actual interest in his face. "How on earth did you come to that conclusion?"

"Just small habits he has," I watched Kaname, feeling the need to be as evasive as Zero.

Now he looked wickedly amused. "What a pair you two make. Is she yours, Zero?"

"No," he flexed his left hand as a reflex and his ring glinted in the light.

"Ah..." Kaname stood. "I see..." He studied me, making me shift uncomfortably. He turned away. "Ruki, what do you think?"

"She's only a child," said a gorgeous blond, the closest to the chair Kaname had sat in. She slurred 'child', sounding like someone out of a black and white southern movie. "A mere play thing."

I bristled at the hidden jab and Zero squeezed my hand.

Kaname nodded, as if accepting this; digesting it, almost. "Aido?"

An equally blond and gorgeous young man with bright blue eyes and mischevious features looked at me. "Not really a threat…" He said with difficulty.

I almost frowned. They were both unhappy with me. Why? It was like some kind of sick misplaced jealousy had taken over them…

Kaname turned back to me. "Sakura-san, you have nothing to fear," he said, misreading my expression.

"I'm not afraid," I replied evenly, unable to keep the slight edge out of my voice.

The ambiance of the room instantly turned frigid, as if I was isolated in a small freezer.

But he smiled, still looking wickedly amused. "You are quite something, Miss Sakura. Thank you…" He bowed and I curtsied back, feeling silly. "…For coming."

"Thank you for inviting me," I replied back automatically.

"Zero." He nodded.

Zero nodded back and steered me away, leaving me in the dark as to how they knew each other.

As we walked out the door, Kaname's voice echoed across the room to us.

"Until we meet again…"

-  
Out back in the main room with everyone else, I felt so much better. It was like crawling out of a hole into the warm sunlight.

"Guess who's here," Zero said in my ear and pointed towards the entrance.

I looked over to see a very awkward Ichigo in a tux with Zero's fiancé on his arm. He tugged at his collar, looking around, and I could see he was dying to take the tie off.

Zero's fiancé was in a lavender gown that was short sleeved and tight to her. She smiled, looking dazzling.

I smiled. "Did he decide to tag along after all? And your fiance's here!"

"Both parties threatened me they'd come." Zero smiled and started to walk over. "I just didn't think they'd gang up on me like this."

I left Zero's arm and walked up to Ichigo just as Zero's fiancé went to him. "You're here!"

Ichigo looked even more awkward. "Couldn't leave you guys by yourselves 'n all…" He muttered.

I took his hand. "You look great."

He scowled and cleared his throat, his face flushing.

I had to laugh. "It's alright." I swung our arms a little. "I won't tell anyone. You wanna dance?"

"I can't…dance," He said shortly.

Zero whirled by us with his fiancé in his arms. "Just another thing I'm better at then him."

Ichigo glowered.

"Just try," I pleaded, squeezing his hand. "I've got tough toes."

"And an addled brain," he grumbled, but he gingerly pulled me closer and started to waltz.

I laughed. Not at him, I just had to. It was like all the sudden, I felt so happy; so alive.

He actually smiled and spun me around.

We cascaded around, ignoring every pretty little flower, both male and female, that tried to interrupt any dance we did together. It was amazing. True, he may have been a little clumsy, and I may have not looked as great as all the other women there, but we were like two stars in our minds; eternally circling around in a never-ending orbit for two.

Eventually, we left the dance floor and went out to a conveniently placed balcony. I leaned against the banister, breathing in fresh air.

"Having fun?" He asked from behind me.

"Yes." I smiled slightly. "You?"

"Mmm…" He put his hands on either side of me on the banister. "Getting stuffed in a suit so I can make a fool of myself and look like a demented penguin. That's tons of fun."

We both laughed.

He put his hands over mine and his breath tickled my neck. "Karin…"

"Mmm?"

He hesitated, tensing. "I…I love you."

I paused. That was the first time he'd said it out loud; the first time either of us had chosen to express ourselves that way. I felt so suddenly happy, so filled with…well, love. "I love you too," I sighed softly.

And somehow, at that moment, it wasn't fake. It wasn't just a simple attachment or something you said to make a seal on some paper. It was deeper, more unbreakable. It was…pure.

He wrapped his arm around me and we watched the stars in the sky, paralleling the same intertwined unity and paradise we could ever feel in that moment.

-

The End! Just kidding…heh. Um…k. Chapter eight…thingy…

CHAPTER EIGHT PREVIEW!

I turned, about to say more, when someone crashed in frantically.

"Raid!"

Ichigo swore and I snapped off the stove instinctively.

Grandpa had warned me about these.

END PREVIEW!


End file.
